Newest Student At BL Gakuen
by btamamura
Summary: Tracey has been selected to enroll at Bell Liberty, befriends Keita and his friends, and even hopes to help bring together two who should be together. KazKei, OmiKao, TetHide, YukTra one-sided , eventual YukShu, KouTak, KazKeiTra UPDATED
1. New Friends! Getting To Know You!

Chapter One: New Friends! Getting To Know You!

All of the newest freshmen sat in the hall and were waiting for the chairman to make the welcoming speech. "They say the chairman has only ever been seen by a scarce few, I doubt he's going to show up," one young man said to another.

Tracey looked around at all of the new students. "Despite special selection, there are a lot of students here..." he remarked to himself.

"Attention, everyone, the chairman would now like to speak!" a voice called from the stage as the curtain started to raise.

All everyone saw was a blue teddy bear sitting on a stool in front of the microphone. "What the?!" numerous males remarked at once.

"Everybody, I would like to welcome you to Bell Liberty. All of you are here because you received Platinum Papers, and that means that each of you has potential in any given area. Some of you are gifted in the arts, some are gifted in the physical aspects. You will be attending regular classes as your schedules have shown. However, we also have correspondence clubs for you to join and widen your experience here. All will look well on your future job applications, so I do encourage you join them. The senior students will guide you if you should find you have difficulty here. Please report student concerns to the Student Council, and those will be passed onto me if they are serious. If not, they will help you find a way to cope with the issues you're facing. Now, I say to all of you to enjoy your stay at this school, study hard, but remember to have fun as well." A childlike voice came from the bear, however the words were very mature, just like what the chairman would say. It left everyone wondering if the message was pre-recorded.

The speech was over, the freshmen left the hall and made their way to their appointed dorms.

Ito Keita was just stepping out of his room when he noticed one of the freshmen heading his way. "Ah, you must be my new neighbour!"

Tracey nodded. "Yes. My name is Tracey Sketchit, you can call me Tracey, uh...your name please?"

"Oh, my name is Ito Keita, call me Keita," he stated as he held out his hand for Tracey to shake.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Need a hand with anything?"

"Oh no, I'm fine, thanks."

"Well, if you need help, Kazuki and I will give you a hand, kay?"

"Okay. Thanks for the offer though, Keita." Tracey took out the key he was given and put it into the lock. He turned it and opened the door. He entered the room and then closed the door behind himself. He saw a mobile phone sitting on the desk. "Did the last person to stay in here leave this behind? Oh, but it's on the desk..." He picked it up and had a look. He saw a note underneath it. "What's this? _This phone is to be carried around at all times in case of an emergency. All students' numbers are programmed into it for easier contact. Consider this a welcoming gift. Signed, the chairman._ So, this is for me?" He opened it and laughed a little when he saw the wallpaper. _Heh, so the blue teddy bear is like a trademark of this academy? Either it's because the chairman uses it to communicate with his students, or maybe that's why the chairman uses it... _He decided not to ponder on it. He had a look around his room. _Hmm? The bed is already made? That's funny... _He heard a knock on the door. "You can enter if you want," he called.

Keita entered. "Hi, it's me." He closed the door after himself. "I hope I'm not bothering you."

"Oh, not at all. I was just noticing how different this school is from others I'd heard of."

"Ah, this school spares no expense to make it comfortable for the students. We even have a bath house here."

"A bath house?!"

"Yeah."

"So, Keita, how many years have you been here, if I may ask?"

"Oh, it's more like for about seven months. I'm an out-of-season transfer student."

"Oh, I see." He fiddled with the sleeve of his jacket. "This uniform will take me a while to get used to, especially the jacket since I hardly wear one."

"How come?"

"I'm from a tropical area where it hardly gets cold so I never really wore a jacket, even in Pallet Town."

"Pallet Town? Oh! You're the student from a distant land that I'd heard of!"

"From a distant land? Well, I suppose you could say that. Pallet Town isn't in Japan, is it? No wonder I had to teleport to the front gates. I really should thank Abra when I see it next time I'm at the lab."

"Lab? Abra? You teleported?!"

Tracey couldn't help but chuckle to himself. "I'm used to such reactions. I'm an assistant to Professor Oak and so I help around his Pokemon research lab in Pallet Town. Sometimes, wild Pokemon stop by the lab, and the wild Abra agreed to help me get here. I'm still amazed the Platinum Paper reached me in time considering how far away Pallet Town is from here."

"Pokemon?" Keita thought about them for a minute. "You should speak with Umino-sensei then. He mentioned about Pokemon in one of his biology classes, but hardly anybody really believed him because they'd never seen one for themselves. It makes me wonder if they don't believe in dinosaurs."

"Is that so?" He sat on his bed. "So, how come you received your Platinum Paper?"

"I kept wondering that myself, but I've put it down to my extremely good luck."

"Good luck?"

"Yeah. I'm no good at sports, my grades were always average, I'm not really an artist..." He sat on the chair at the desk. "What about you, Tracey?"

"I suppose it's because I'm good at art and a great researcher-slash-observer. I don't mean to boast about that though."

"Have you met Iwai-san? Oh...right, you've just settled in. Then, while I wait for Kazuki, I'll show you around the school. I'm sure Iwai-san would be willing to welcome you to the art club. He's the president."

"I see. Then I'll bring my portfolio." He opened his backpack and pulled out two sketchbooks.

"Can I have a look?"

"Sure. Here." He handed one to Keita.

Keita opened it and had a close look at every sketch. "Wow, you are an excellent artist!"

"No, that's not true..."

Keita smiled widely. "Don't belittle yourself, these are fantastic!"

"Then, thank you for saying so."

Both Keita and Tracey were on their way to the art building, but to get there they had to pass the tennis courts. Keita spotted a friend of his and waved to him. He was thankful Naruse Yukihiko had stopped hitting on him when word of him dating Endo Kazuki was flying through the school courtesy of Nakajima Hideaki and Taki Shunsuke.

Yukihiko saw Keita and waved back. He noticed Tracey with Keita and smiled to himself. "Okay, everyone, take five!" he called to all in the club, including the Ozawa twins Wataru and Kakeru. He then set down his racket and left the court to head towards his friend. "Keita!"

Keita smiled widely. "Naruse-san! Don't you have practice right now?"

"Oh, I called a break which everyone really deserved."

Tracey's eyes widened. "Does that mean you are the captain of the tennis club?"

Yukihiko nodded in response. "You're rather observational." He then threw his arms around the unsuspecting watcher. "I like that, Honey!"

Tracey blinked in surprise and let out a shout when the words sank in. "H-Honey?!"

Yukihiko nodded. "Right. I just decided you are my Honey." He pulled back from the embrace and gazed into Tracey's wide, alarmed eyes with his own lust-slanted soul windows. "You know, I could just eat you up right here and now..." he whispered enticingly.

Tracey's cheeks reddened deeply. "Keita, shouldn't we be going now?"

Keita nodded. "Sorry, Naruse-san, but I'm actually taking Tracey to show his portfolio to Iwai-san."

"Honey, you're an artist?!" Yukihiko exclaimed in surprise.

"Um...not really, my sketches just helped me in my Pokemon watching."

"Ah, so you are the student from a distant land!"

"Yes. In future, please don't call me _Honey_, my name is Tracey Sketchit."

"I'm Naruse Yukihiko."

"Anyway, we should be going now, Naruse-san. See ya! Say hi to Wataru and Kakeru for me please," Keita spoke up.

Yukihiko nodded. "Sure thing, Keita. See ya!" As they were walking off, he realised something. "Honey, don't I get a goodbye kiss?!"

Keita sweatdropped, he'd undergone the same thing when he first arrived. He noticed Tracey faltered in his steps. "Don't worry, Naruse-san is harmless. A while back when I first came here he insisted I was his _Honey_, this is until just recently."

"What can I do to get him to stop calling me _Honey_? It makes me feel uncomfortable. I mean, he didn't even know my name before he insisted on giving me that petname," Tracey sighed.

"Well, in my case, it only stopped after it became official that Kazuki and I are going out with each other."

"Do you mean to say that you and Kazuki are involved with each other?" He saw Keita nod and smiled. "Congratulations, Keita."

"Thanks very much." He halted in his tracks. "Oh shoot, I just remembered Iwai-san will be watching Shinomiya-san in an archery tournament that's off-campus!"

Tracey chuckled lightly. "That's alright. How long do you have before you have to meet up with Kazuki? I was wondering if you could show me around the school."

"Not long, I'm afraid. I know, you can come with us. We're not going on a date, just walking around the school." His eyes widened and he hurriedly grabbed Tracey's wrist. "Watch out!" he exclaimed as he pulled him closer to himself. Unfortunately, the sudden pull had caused Tracey to trip and they both fell to the ground.

"Keita? Yoohoo, Keita!"

Keita opened his eyes slowly and sat up. "Sh-Shunsuke?"

The fanged boy nodded. "I didn't see you there. Are you alright? What about your friend?"

"Huh?" He turned to his side and saw Tracey was slowly sitting up. "Sorry about that, are you alright, Tracey?"

Tracey nodded. "That was nothing compared to what I went through on my journeys," he commented with a chuckle to reassure Keita that he truly was alright.

Shunsuke sighed in relief. "I'm glad I didn't run you two down, and I'm even more glad you're alright."

Tracey then turned to Shunsuke. "Oh, are you one of Keita's friends?"

"Yep! I'm Taki Shunsuke, call me Shunsuke."

"I'm Tracey Sketchit. It's a pleasure to meet you, Shunsuke."

"I'm really sorry for tripping you over, Tracey, it's just I saw Shunsuke was coming and so I pulled you out of the way, a little too quickly," Keita stated softly.

"I'm alright, Keita, no harm done. It's perfectly alright."

"Anyway, I saw Kazuki earlier, he was on his way to the dorms, but then I saw him talking with Yukihiko," Shunsuke stated. "Where were you headed?"

"The art building to find Iwai-san," Keita replied.

"KEITA!!"

All three youths turned to face yet another youth who looked to be the same age as them. Keita's eyes widened and he hurriedly got to his feet before running to the one who'd called him. "KAZUKI!!"

Tracey and Shunsuke watched as Keita and Kazuki met in an embrace. "They're good together, aren't they?" Shunsuke remarked as he was leaning on his bike's handlebars.

Tracey got to his feet and nodded. "They really do look picture perfect."

Keita held Kazuki's hand and they both walked over to their friends. "Kazuki, I'd like you to meet Tracey Sketchit, he's staying in the other room next to mine. Tracey, this is Endo Kazuki."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Tracey. You may call me Kazuki," Kazuki stated as he reached out his hand.

Tracey shook hands with his fellow student. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Kazuki. Keita told me that you're both an official couple. Congratulations."

"Thank you. I'd heard that Naruse-san has started to call you his new _Honey_, is that really so?"

"Unfortunately yes."

Shunsuke pouted. _Everybody becomes his **Honey** except the one who actually does hold those feelings for him, what the hell is up with that?!_

"Shunsuke?"

"Oh, nothing, just realised I need to get going, I have more deliveries to make. See ya guys later!" He turned his bike around and pedalled off at the speed of light.

"Deliveries?"

"Shunsuke makes deliveries around the campus in exchange for meal tickets," Kazuki explained.

"I see." He thought about Shunsuke's expression and recalled he'd seen it before numerous times. "I think Shunsuke was showing signs of jealousy before he left."

"Jealousy? How come?" Keita queried.

"Well, his expression...no, his whole mood changed after Kazuki brought up that I am Yukihiko's..._Honey_..." He sighed at the reminder. "Do you suppose Shunsuke has feelings for Yukihiko?"

"I think you're right, Tracey. Not once has he been dubbed as Naruse-san's official _Honey_, let alone his real boyfriend, so he must feel pretty hurt that despite him feeling that way, he's never really noticed," Kazuki commented in response.

"Wow, you are great at observation..." Keita breathed in awe.

Tracey chuckled shyly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh no, I'm not that great..."

Kazuki had to agree with Keita. He knew he'd made a good decision when he'd selected Tracey to enter the school.

Keita/Tracey: HAMU-HAMU HEAVEN!!

Tracey in his chibified hamster form was carrying a tiny sketchbook and pencil as he strolled through Bell Liberty Forest when he'd come across an endearing sight.

Keita and Kazuki, also in their chibified hamster forms, were sitting on a log with their paws linked and watching some butterflies perform their mating dances.

"Keita-hamu, Kazuki-hamu, what are you doing-hamu?"

The two lovers turned to face the other hamster. "Hi, Tracey-hamu!" Keita exclaimed happily. "We're watching butterflies perform mating dances-hamu!"

Kazuki nodded and held Keita closer. "It really is a spectacular sight-hamu. How about you, Tracey-hamu?"

"I'm trying to find the perfect thing to sketch-hamu." His face fell into a disappointed expression. "But, I can't seem to find anything special-hamu..."

"Aww, that's too bad-hamu..." Keita sighed. "I know-hamu! You can sketch us watching the butterflies dance-hamu!"

"Okay-hamu!" Tracey stepped around the log, cautious not to disturb the butterflies. He waited until Keita and Kazuki had turned around and noticed they had strange expressions on their faces. "What's wrong-hamu?" He turned to where they were pointing and sweatdropped at the sight of Shunsuke, also in chibified hamster form, dressed up like a butterfly and trying to mimic the mating dance with little success. _I wanted to sketch something special-hamu...not something scary-hamu..._

Tracey was now standing in front of a giant blackboard and repeatedly tapping the title of the next episode with a baton as Keita and Kazuki jumped in front of it.

"The day is far from over, and Tracey-hamu still has yet to meet everyone else-hamu," Keita commented.

"On top of that, a plan is formulated to help two people who really need it-hamu," Kazuki added.

"Next time in Newest Student At BL Gakuen: _Love Should Go To The One It's Meant For!_"

"Hopefully others can share our same happiness-hamu!" As Kazuki said that, he pulled Keita into a hug and a heart formed above them.


	2. Love Should Go To The One It's Meant For

Thanks to those who reviewed, you made me very happy and eager to continue. Here is the second chapter for you.

Chapter Two: Love Should Go To The One It's Meant For!

Shichijo Omi sat at the desk typing away at his laptop when a little window popped up. He let out a slight sigh and started typing even faster. Once again, Nakajima Hideaki had started a virus war with him.

Saionji Kaoru looked up from the book he was reading and mentally rolled his eyes. "Omi, how many times do I have to tell you not to allow him to provoke you?"

Omi didn't turn to his best friend, he had to keep typing or the newest virus would surely eat his files with little chance of him retrieving them. "Do not worry, Kaoru, he isn't provoking me, however if I am not careful, this latest virus will surely do a lot of damage."

A sigh came from the queen of the academy. "Why do you two always keep up this childish game anyway?" he murmured as he picked up his porcelain teacup and had a dainty sip from it. He decided now would be a bad time to read the book, so he just kept his eyes on his friend's back, silently cheering him on in this latest battle of wits and speed.

Niwa Tetsuya yawned loudly, not bothering to cover his mouth while doing so. He knew his un-necessarily loud yawns would annoy the vice-president of the student council, but at the moment he couldn't care less. He hated that once again he was doing boring paperwork while his companion was on his laptop having yet another war with Omi. "Come on, Hide, let me out of here already," he whined like a child.

Hideaki didn't look away from his screen, nor was he smirking. "It's your own fault that the paperwork keeps piling up like that, I'm not letting you leave this time," he stated in all seriousness.

"And yet, while I'm dealing with this monotonous task, you're having fun on your laptop." Tetsuya rested his head in one hand as he resumed to fill out the paperwork.

"This isn't fun, this is war." Hideaki was smirking this time.

"Isn't that the same to you?"

"Finish your work and we can have fun tonight."

Tetsuya was suddenly more motivated at what Hideaki was promising him.

Keita, Kazuki and Tracey were walking around the campus grounds, both Keita and Kazuki giving Tracey a tour of the academy. Kazuki noticed Tracey was holding something in his arms. "Is that your portfolio, Tracey?"

The watcher nodded. "I was going to show it to the art club president. However..."

"I remembered halfway there that Iwai-san wasn't on campus and won't be until this evening," Keita concluded.

Kazuki nodded. "I see. Tracey, is it alright if I have a look at your portfolio?"

"Yes, it's fine, Kazuki." Tracey spotted a bench they could all sit on. "Let's sit over there while you have a look."

"That's a good idea." All three males walked over to the bench and sat on it. Kazuki accepted a couple of sketchbooks from Tracey and started to have a look at each of the images. "This really is impressive, Tracey, I can see why you were selected to enroll here."

Keita knew Kazuki's secret, and knew it was to be kept secret, so he didn't say anything concerning his best friend and lover's statement.

Tracey blushed lightly and rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks for the compliment, but I think they could use some improvement."

Kazuki turned to the watcher and smiled a gentle smile, not similar to the one he only gave Keita. "Since I never saw the real Pokemon myself, I am unable to say I agree or disagree. However, I can tell you worked really hard on these sketches, and to me they look perfect. You don't have to be modest."

Tracey nodded. "It does make me happy when someone praises my work because I do put all of my effort into them. However, they say that one always criticises their own work because they feel they can always do better, and there are times I think that I could do better on some of my sketches. I wish to achieve a certain level one day, and some of my sketches aren't even close."

"A certain level?" Keita asked curiously.

"I wish to achieve the same level my father was able to achieve."

"Would it be alright if I saw some of your father's work? That way, I can tell you if you are close to achieving that level or if you still need to work on it," Kazuki commented.

"Sure, I always carry my father's last sketchbook with me, to remind me of him, of how great he was, and how I can achieve his same level and make him proud of me."

Kazuki and Keita stayed silent. They could see where Tracey was coming from, his words explained exactly why he wanted to work so hard. To carry on a family legacy.

Shinomiya Kouji and Iwai Takuto were on the bus on their way back to the academy campus. Kouji held a trophy in his arms. "Once again, congratulations, Kouji," Takuto stated softly, a light blush forming on his cheeks.

Kouji smiled. "And once again, I thank you, Takuto. But, it meant more to me that you had attended the tournament."

"Of course, how could I not? You are my best friend and someone I really care about."

"I feel that same way for you too." He frowned slightly. "I was unable to monitor your eating habits today, did you have anything to eat at the tournament?"

Takuto's golden eyes widened slightly. "Oh no, I seemed to have forgotten to have lunch."

The archer let out a sigh. "Then when we get back, we're going straight to the cafeteria and you'll be having a huge dinner to make up for missing lunch."

The artist nodded and smiled gently. He knew Kouji was just concerned about him, and for that he was glad. Not that he'd made his friend worry, but that his friend cared. He rested his head on his shoulder and felt an arm wrap around his shoulders.

Shunsuke was lying on the grass after finishing his final delivery for the day. He was hungry, but he didn't want to have anything to eat yet. He was still feeling a little upset about how Yukihiko hadn't seemed to have noticed his feelings. _Then again, even if he did know how I felt and he returned the feelings I have for him, how would I know his are really sincere? I don't know if he even really loved Keita and he barely knows Tracey._ His stomach let out a loud growl. "Oh, shut up already, I'm still thinking here..." he mumbled. He heard another growl. "Oh fine! But I'm going to be thinking for the rest of the night because of you!" _Wow, this really is troubling me, I'm blaming my stomach for my problems..._

Tracey's eyes widened as he took in the size of the cafeteria. "I don't think even the cafeterias in Pokemon Centres come close," he whispered in awe.

"Hey, you can sit with us if you'd like," Keita said to him.

"Are you sure I wouldn't be in the way?"

Kazuki nodded. "The more the merrier, right?"

Tracey smiled, he was glad his experience at this school wasn't as bad as in his past. He followed Keita and Kazuki and found himself standing in a line. "So, what would you say is the best here?" He really hoped they didn't say the food was awful, but they had to eat something.

"They have some great Japanese food here," Keita stated.

"Personally, I prefer the hamburgers," Kazuki added with a chuckle. "But, the food here is great, so you don't have to worry."

"Like I said, this school spares no expense to make it comfortable for the students."

Tracey nodded, he remembered Keita had said that.

They were sitting at their table eating their dinner when Yukihiko came over. "Hey there, everyone!" He then moved beside Tracey. "Especially you, Honey," he whispered in a seductive tone.

"Please don't call me _Honey_, it makes me feel uncomfortable," Tracey replied quietly yet firmly.

"I'm sorry, but it's such a cute name for you! Better than any others I could give you."

"Please just call me Tracey, not _Honey_."

"Um, so, Naruse-san, how was practice?" Keita asked, hoping to break the tension.

"Oh, it went alright for a while. Kakeru managed to get hit in the nose with a fast flying ball," Yukihiko replied.

All three of them winced. "Is he alright?" Kazuki questioned.

"Yeah, he will be fine, his nose wasn't broken, Wataru told me that."

"That's a relief," Tracey sighed. "Even if I have yet to meet either of them, I would never want anything bad to happen to anyone."

"Oh, Honey, you are such a caring person," Yukihiko sighed.

"Please address me by my name..."

"Anyway, I'm sorry to have to leave so soon, but I need to hurry with my dinner and finish one of my assignments. Bye, guys. Bye bye, Honey."

All three of them said _see ya_ to him and watched him walk off to another table. "How many times do I have to tell him not to call me _Honey_?" Tracey sighed.

Kouji and Takuto entered the cafeteria and noticed someone new was sitting with Keita and Kazuki. "I wonder who that is..." Takuto commented.

"He must be one of the new freshmen. We'll get dinner first and then we will talk with them."

"Very well, Kouji."

Keita spotted them and waved. He saw Takuto wave back shyly and Kouji nodded in acknowledgement. He gestured for them to come over to the table, but then he noticed they didn't have their trays yet, so he changed his gesture to _come here when you're ready_.

"Seems Ito-kun wishes for us to join them," Kouji commented. He liked Keita and Kazuki, he really did, however he wished to sit with just Takuto, it made it easier to make sure his friend was actually eating all of his food. "Don't forget to get something with a good amount of iron, you've been rather lethargic lately."

Takuto nodded in response. He would've said you worry too much, but he knew it wasn't fair on Kouji to say that because he did tend to make him worry with his poor eating habits.

Keita and Kazuki listened to Tracey recounting some of his greatest memories of travelling with a couple of his friends, both were pretty amazed at what it is that Tracey had been able to experience. "So, you really saw a lot of pink Pokemon?" Keita questioned.

Tracey nodded. "We wound up on the island by accident, but it was something I couldn't pass up, checking out all of the different types of Pokemon on the island I mean."

"So, did you get in trouble when you were found?"

"We were let off with a warning because we helped save a pink Rhyhorn that was in great danger." Tracey continued telling about more islands he'd been on, more Pokemon he had seen and of some of his greatest experiences. "A journey is never boring to begin with, but because of who I was travelling with, it was even more exciting."

The other teens nodded. Keita noticed someone approaching their table. "Hi, Shinomiya-san, Iwai-san."

Kazuki greeted them as well.

"Good evening, Ito-kun, Endo-kun," Kouji replied. He turned to Tracey. "I am Shinomiya Kouji and this is Iwai Takuto."

"Pleased to meet you both. My name is Tracey Sketchit," Tracey greeted politely as he shook hands with both of the older males. "Is it alright if I address you both by your first names?"

Takuto nodded. "Yes, it is fine with me."

"Very well then," Kouji agreed.

"Thank you. Please address me by my first name as well."

"If you want. So, are you one of the new freshmen?"

"Yeah, but I am still amazed I was able to come here in time."

"In time?" Takuto asked.

"Oh, I'm not from Japan."

"Do you mean that you are the student from the distant land?" Kouji asked.

"Correct."

Keita turned to Takuto. "Iwai-san, we went to find you before to show you something if you were willing to have a look."

"What was it, Ito-kun?" Takuto asked.

"Tracey's portfolio."

Takuto turned to Tracey. "Are you an artist?"

"I'm a Pokemon watcher, but I do make sketches of the Pokemon I observe. If it's not too much of a bother, would you be willing to have a look at my portfolio?"

"It's not a bother at all." Takuto smiled gently. "I'm afraid I cannot go over your portfolio this evening, would tomorrow afternoon be alright with you?"

"Yes, that will be fine."

"Then I will be in artroom 5-G, please do come see me."

"I will. Thank you."

"Well, we need to get going now. Remember not to miss curfew tonight," Kouji stated as he and Takuto left.

Tracey smiled to himself.

"Hey, we should consider helping Shunsuke out with his problem," Keita stated on their way back to the dorms.

Tracey thought about it. "A friend of mine would say the same thing."

Kazuki smiled. "You're a kind person, Keita, however we should leave this to Shunsuke and Naruse-san."

"I know, but if it becomes too much, then can we help them?" Keita asked his best friend and lover.

Kazuki nodded. "If it becomes too much."

"I'd like to help too if I may. I can see Shunsuke really does care about Yukihiko and it hurts that his feelings aren't being returned," Tracey stated.

"Okay then, Tracey. Then, if things don't work out, then we should work together and help them."

They sat in Keita's room, both Keita and Kazuki were on the bed while Tracey was on a desk chair. "So, if worst comes to worst, what should we do?" Keita asked.

"A while back, Misty, Ash and myself met two trainers who were in love with each other, but they always put their rivalry first. Misty decided to send them identical love letters along with gifts," Tracey recounted.

"Did it work?"

"Unfortunately not. Emily was allergic to the flowers and Ralph thought the model plane meant he was being mocked for his airsickness."

"What about receiving the letters themselves?"

"They both demanded to know why they received those letters."

"So, did they finally realise their feelings?" Kazuki questioned.

"They did. It was when they were battling against Team Rocket and saw that their Nidoran were in love and finally realised they were upsetting their Pokemon with the rivalry they had going on."

"I wonder how we can get Naruse-san and Shunsuke together..." Keita pondered.

"If worst comes to worst, we could maybe send them on a secret date? You know, send them an invitation to meet at a cafe but it's from an anonymous sender. Then, they arrive and meet at the table."

"That would be phase one then. Even if Shunsuke were to tell him his feelings, Naruse-san may need time to consider his own feelings...and even then, we don't know if he even loves Shunsuke..." Kazuki pointed out.

Tracey nodded. "That's true, Kazuki..." He thought hard. "How did you two fall in love with each other?"

"We were actually best friends as children."

"I see."

"And Kazuki was my first friend here, always taking care of me and just showing how much he cares about me," Keita added as he cuddled up to Kazuki.

Tracey smiled. His smile suddenly became a smirk. "Aww, aren't you such a cute couple?"

Keita blushed and snuggled closer to Kazuki, trying to hide his blush. "Tracey..."

Tracey laughed. "Sorry, I'm just teasing. But, in all honesty, both of you are very cute together, you do make a picture perfect couple."

"Thank you." Keita pulled back slightly, still cuddling with Kazuki, but no longer hiding his face.

"In the meantime, we should consider just watching Shunsuke and Naruse-san before we take action," Kazuki commented.

"Yeah, for now that would be the best thing to do," Tracey concurred. He realised it was getting late. "I should consider going to bed now, classes are tomorrow and I don't want to be up past curfew."

"Sure."

"We'll see you out," Keita added.

"Thank you, but you don't have to do that," Tracey stated.

"It's no problem, really, you are just next door."

Tracey unlocked his dormroom door. "Well, good night, Keita, good night, Kazuki. I'll see you two tomorrow morning. Let's walk to class together."

Keita nodded. "You and I have Biology together first thing tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night, Tracey," Kazuki said as he and Keita entered Keita's room.

Tracey entered his own room and closed the door behind himself. _Wow, this has been some first day. I wonder how the professor is going..._

FLASHBACK

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Professor? The Symposium is in a week and you still have to prepare your speech about your latest discovery, and then there is mating season issues for some of the Pokemon, it's not easy for one person to handle, even yourself."

Professor Oak nodded. "You don't have to worry, Tracey, I'll be fine. You were selected to go to that unique school, you really can't pass it up. I have heard that only those of exceptional talent have ever been accepted into that school, and for you to receive a platinum paper means that you have exceptional talent. Don't let it go to waste, take this opportunity."

"Very well then, Professor, if you insist."

"I do insist. In fact, it's an order from me that you're to attend that school."

Tracey laughed. "Alright then, I'll go."

END FLASHBACK

While recalling that memory, Tracey had changed into his pyjamas and set his alarm on his new mobile phone. _I'll give it my all here, I won't allow myself to leave. The professor's right, it means something if I was selected to enroll here. Mom, Dad, Professor, I'll make you all proud of me._ He switched on the lamp and went to switch off his main light and lock his door. He could hear some talking coming from the next room and smiled to himself. This time I'm not alone. I have friends like Keita and Kazuki, I'll be alright here. He climbed into his bed, switched off the lamp and fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Omi was making final checks on his laptop, making certain no surprise viruses had been left while he and Kaoru had dinner. He smiled in satisfaction and shut down the laptop before leaving the treasury office and making his way to Kaoru's room.

Hideaki checked his own laptop making sure Omi hadn't left any surprises on his laptop and smirked. _Finally the dog of the treasury has learned to behave himself._ He left the student council office, not bothering to wake Tetsuya who had fallen asleep doing more paperwork. _Looks like he'll miss out on our fun tonight. Oh well, if he should drool on any of those sheets he has to start over. That'll teach him a good lesson._

Kazuki received a message on his phone and moaned. _Why did a meeting have to take place now?_ He sat up and nudged Keita. "I'm sorry, Keita, but something just came up."

Keita sighed. "Now? Why won't they let you sleep? You're a student and the chairman..."

"I know." He leaned down and kissed Keita on the lips, feeling Keita kiss him in return. "I'm really sorry, Keita, I promised to stay with you tonight."

"It's alright, Kazuki, it was unexpected. You still have a suit in the wardrobe."

"Thank you, Keita. I'll try not to wake you when I return." Kazuki climbed out of the bed and walked over to the closet. He felt really bad about this, why did his business life always find some way to interfere with his love life?

Shunsuke flopped back on his bed and resumed thinking about what he was upset about. _How can I get him to notice me?_

Keita/Tracey: HAMU-HAMU HEAVEN!!

Once again, Tracey in his chibified hamster form was walking through Bell Liberty Forest when he found he'd bumped into someone by accident. "Oh, sorry about that-hamu."

The someone turned around, it was Yukihiko also in chibified hamster form. "Honey-hamu! It's quite alright-hamu. I'm not hurt-hamu. Oh, but are you-hamu?"

"No, I'm alright-hamu."

"That's a relief-hamu. So, what are you doing, Honey-hamu?"

"Please don't call me _Honey_-hamu, I don't like it-hamu. To answer your question, I'm looking for something special to draw-hamu. But I can't seem to find anything-hamu."

"You're in luck-hamu! I know something you can draw-hamu!"

"Really-hamu?"

"Yep-hamu!" He took Tracey's paw and smiled lustfully. "You can draw both of us on our date-hamu. That's special-hamu."

"A date is special-hamu." He pulled back. "But, I'm afraid it's still not special enough-hamu."

"Well, let's go on a date anyway-hamu!" He grabbed the paw again and started to drag Tracey away. "Come on, Honey-hamu!"

"Please don't call me _Honey_-hamu," Tracey replied as he was dragged off.

Tracey stood by the blackboard and tapped the next title repeatedly, a slight frown on his face, still upset about being called _Honey_.

Yukihiko jumped in front of the board holding a flower. "Honey-hamu's first day at Bell Liberty is over-hamu. But, the party's just getting started-hamu." He offered the flower to Tracey. "Next time in Newest Student At BL Gakuen: _Class Is Important_. Read it and I'll give you the adult treatment-hamu." With those words, he winked.


	3. Class Is Important

_As thanks to all of you who have read, and especially, reviewed this fic, I am giving you a present...this week, I am posting two chapters this time, not just the one. Enjoy!_

Chapter Three: Class Is Important

Keita's alarm went off and he sat up and stretched as he yawned. "Morning, Kazuki."

Kazuki stirred and opened his eyes. "Is it morning already?" He didn't return until two in the morning and once again received a lecture from Kouji for missing curfew.

"Come on, Kazuki, class is starting in two hours, we need to get ready, meet with Tracey, get breakfast and then go to class."

"I'm sorry, Keita...but I'm just feeling too tired to do anything today..."

"Those people should know better than to make you attend a meeting that goes until midnight..." Keita grumbled. "Okay, since we don't have classes together this morning, you can keep sleeping."

"Thank you." Kazuki snuggled closer to his pillow. "I wish you didn't have class this morning, I want to stay with you..."

"I don't want to leave you, but..."

"I understand, Keita."

Keita frowned. "I'll keep you company and make sure you rest well. I just need to tell Tracey we won't be joining him for breakfast."

Kazuki nodded. "Okay..." and with that he fell asleep again.

Keita leaned down and kissed Kazuki on his temple. "I'll be right back."

Tracey had just finished changing into his uniform and was about to call out his Pokemon Marill to give her a feed, he'd left Venonat and Scyther back at the lab, when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in, it's open!" he called. He released Marill from the safe confines of her Pokeball.

Keita opened the door. "Good morning, Tracey, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did." He noticed Keita's questioning glance upon the blue mouse-like animal. "Oh, this is Marill, she's my first Pokemon."

Marill looked up at Keita and smiled. "Marill ma rill, rill ma!" _If you're Tracey's friend then it's good to meet you!_

Keita knelt down and patted Marill on her head. "She's very cute."

"I was just about to give her breakfast before we headed off to the cafeteria for breakfast."

"Actually, that's why I'm here. I'm afraid Kazuki isn't very well and he wants me to stay with him today." It wasn't an all out lie, Kazuki wasn't doing too well, and he would become ill if he pushed himself too much.

"I see. It's a shame Kazuki's sick. You should get back to him then and keep him company. It's never fun to be under the weather."

"Sorry about this, Tracey. Maybe see if you can go to class with Kakeru and Wataru, they're the only twins in this school so it's not hard to identify them. I'd better get back to Kazuki now. See ya later. See ya, Marill."

"See ya, Keita, please tell Kazuki I hope he recovers soon."

"I'll do that." Keita got to his feet. "See ya." He then left the room.

"Marill ma, rill marill marill?" _Tracey, are you alright?_

"I'm fine, Marill, it can't be helped that Kazuki became sick, and he and Keita are close so of course Keita would keep him company. Tell ya what, how about you come with me today? I have biology first and the teacher knows about Pokemon."

"Marill!" _Of course, just like old times!_

Tracey set down a small plate of some food for Marill before he set down his own plate. "The food here is great, Marill, try some!"

"Look at that, he's talking to a stuffed animal!" someone whispered harshly.

"Honey!"

"Please don't call me _Honey_, my name is Tracey," he murmured to himself as Yukihiko bounded to the table. "Good morning, Yukihiko."

"Good morning to you too, Honey, did you sleep well?"

"I did sleep well, thank you for asking, and please do not call me _Honey_."

"Oh, don't be that way, Honey..." He noticed Marill. "What a cute stuffed animal!"

Marill looked up at Yukihiko. "Marill?" _Stuffed animal?_

"Um, Marill's not a..." He saw Yukihiko was about to pick her up and squeeze her. "Please don't disturb her while she's eating."

"Oh, Honey, you are cute, but that's a bit crazy, you know?"

"Please don't call me _Honey_, and Marill isn't a stuffed animal, she's a Pokemon, a living, breathing Pokemon."

"A Pokemon? For real? But, I'd heard there was no such thing, Honey!"

"Please don't call me _Honey_, and where I am from, Pokemon are real."

Yukihiko sat down on the third seat. "If you say so, Honey."

Before Tracey could open his mouth to once again ask Yukihiko to stop calling him _Honey_, Marill spoke up. "Marill ma rill marill!!" _Tracey said to stop calling him __**Honey**__!_

Yukihiko blinked after being yelled at. "What did she say?"

"She said _Tracey said to stop calling him __**Honey**_."

"Has it really been bothering you that much, Honey?"

"It has been bothering me, Yukihiko. There is someone else that both of us know who wants to be called your _Honey_, but you haven't given him the time of day."

"Speaking of time, you should finish your breakfast, class will begin soon. I need to get going myself, gotta meet up with the team for a warm-up jog. See ya later!" Yukihiko got to his feet and walked off.

"Oh no, I think we hurt his feelings..." Tracey murmured to Marill.

Marill pushed away her plate. "Marill rill marill..." _I'm not very hungry anymore..._

"Neither am I to be completely honest. Let's just try to find the biology classroom. Hopefully our day will improve."

Marill nodded and hopped down. She waited for Tracey and walked beside him.

Umino Satoshi-sensei finished typing some more details he'd discuss in his class while his cat Tonosama played with a ball of yarn. "It seems the student from the distant land is in my class first thing this morning! I wonder if he can actually help me convince everyone Pokemon are real." He heard his cat let out a meow.

Tracey glanced around at all of the buildings and found himself completely lost. "This isn't good..." He bent down and picked up Marill. "Maybe we should find someone we can ask."

Marill closed her eyes and focused to hear out any voices nearby and heard two. "Marill!" _That way!_ She pointed one of her stubby paws in the direction of the voices she heard.

"Thanks, Marill." He turned in the direction and jogged towards where the voices came from. He saw two young men; one had long, pink hair and the other was taller and had short, silver hair. "Excuse me, can you please help me?"

The taller male nodded. "Of course, you must be one of the freshmen, correct?"

"Yes. My name is Tracey Sketchit and this is Marill, my Pokemon."

The one with pink hair spoke up. "So, you are the one the chairman told us about. I'm Saionji Kaoru and this is Shichijo Omi, we're from the treasury department."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. May I please address you by your first names?"

"Very well, Tracey."

"What is it that you need help with?" Omi asked with a kind smile marking his lips.

Tracey felt very calm around Omi, he had a gentle air. "I'm afraid we got lost on our way to biology class. Could you please give us directions?"

"We have to go that way anyway, so we'll take you there," Kaoru stated.

"Thank you very much. We appreciate this."

All three of them made their way to the right building. "I heard that your room is beside Ito-kun's room, is that correct?" Omi questioned.

"Yes, it's correct. Both Keita and Kazuki have been good to me."

"How come Keita isn't with you? Doesn't he have biology with you?"

"Kazuki isn't well and so Keita is staying with him."

"He's a very kind person," Kaoru stated. He sent a glance to Omi. _The chairman must've either pushed himself and is sick in bed or the case is he had a really late emergency meeting. _"So, is Marill a stuffed animal?"

Marill looked to Kaoru. "Marill rill ma ma rill marill." _I'm not a stuffed animal at all._

"What exactly did Marill say?" Omi asked.

"She said _I'm not a stuffed animal at all_ in response. She's a living animal, a Pokemon," Tracey explained.

"You can understand her saying her name over and over again to talk?" Kaoru queried.

"It comes from experience. Marill and I have been together since I was five years old, and in time, I learned to identify exactly what she's saying."

"Does it come in a translation manual or something?"

"No, it's the bond between the Pokemon and the trainer. She has been with me through really tough times as well as the good times."

Marill looked up at Tracey. _I was also your very first friend. Our bond can never be broken._

They finally arrived at the classroom. "Thank you very much, Kaoru, Omi, I appreciate it."

"It's alright, it was along our route anyway," Kaoru reassured. "We need to go now before student council starts trouble again. Goodbye." Kaoru and Omi then departed.

Tracey entered the classroom and found a seat. "Let's sit here, Marill."

Marill hopped into the seat beside Tracey's.

Umino-sensei entered the classroom. "Alright, students, class is now beginning!" He set his books and papers on his desk and turned to his students.

"Marill...?" _A child...?_

The teacher noticed Marill. "A Pokemon?" He hurriedly stepped over to Tracey and Marill. "Is this really a Pokemon?"

Tracey nodded. "This is Marill."

He gently started to pat her. "Marill...number 183 in the Pokedex, an aqua mouse with super sensitive hearing and oil in the ball on the end of the tail that enables the tail to act as a buoy to keep it from drowning in rough waters."

"I am impressed, Mr. Umino, you know a lot about Marill."

"I think I'm going to change the lesson plan today...if it's alright with you and Marill, Tracey?"

"It is, Mr. Umino...how did you know my name?"

"I heard about you from the chairman. You're a Pokemon watcher and Professor Oak's assistant, right? If I get anything wrong, could you please correct me?"

"If it's alright with you to do so."

"Great!" He returned to the front of the room. "Class, today we will speak about Pokemon!" He then noticed something else. "Ito-kun is absent?"

"Kazuki isn't well today and he wanted Keita to keep him company."

"I see. In that case, would you be able to pass on the work we do today to Ito-kun?"

"Sure."

"Okay, class will begin! I'd like to first start by talking about beginner Pokemon you can get from Professor Oak, Professor Elm, Professor Birch and Professor Rowan." He started to draw images of Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle on the chalkboard. "Sorry if these aren't perfect. Anyway, first we have Bulbasaur, this Pokemon is a grass type, however because of how it appears, it is hard to classify it and its evolved forms Ivysaur and Venusaur as animal or plant. This bulb was there when Bulbasaur was born and as it evolves, it grows into a flower. Next, we have the fire type Charmander. See the flame on the tail, that pretty much shows the health of the Charmander, same for its evolved forms Charmeleon and Charizard. The bigger the flame, the healthier it is. If the flame should ever go out, it will die. And here is Squirtle, a water type Pokemon. Squirtle's shell starts out soft when born but becomes harder as it grows. Its evolved forms are Wartortle and Blastoise. Okay, now for the ones you get from Professor Elm."

Tracey and Marill paid close attention to the lesson, glad that there was someone else who knew a lot about Pokemon. Tracey heard an error and raised his hand. "Mr. Umino, I'm afraid you made an error. The flame can go out, but is lit again whenever Cyndaquil is battling or startled. Even if the flame goes out, it's alright."

"Right, thank you for the correction, Tracey."

"Teacher's pet," one student stated in a teasing tone.

_Not again... _Tracey thought to himself.

Marill turned her attention to the student. She sent him a glare knowing that if she said something then Tracey would have to translate it and then he'd get in trouble.

Class ended and most students were leaving. "Tracey, could you please hold on for a minute?"

"Sure." Tracey stood by Umino-sensei's desk.

"I have a lot of information on Pokemon that always needs to be updated. If you don't mind, could you please go over it and see if everything's right?"

"It's fine, Mr. Umino. If you'd like, I can also share some of my reports with you, there may be some differences between Pokemon that you'll find interesting."

"That would be great, Tracey, thank you." He started to pat Marill again. "This might be a long shot, and sorry if it's personal, but are you related to Andrew Sketchit by any chance?"

"Yes, he's my father."

"If I may ask, how is it that he...?"

"He was terminally ill."

"I see. Sorry to ask you something so personal, Tracey."

"It's alright, Mr. Umino." He picked up Marill. "I'll be certain to give Keita today's assignment."

"Okay, and come by my office sometime this afternoon, I'm just a few doors down from here, my name is on the door."

"Okay. I look forward to more of your classes. I need to go now. See ya this afternoon, Mr. Umino."

"Okay, Tracey. I'll see you and Marill later." He watched Tracey leave. _So, he really is the son of the greatest Pokemon watcher to have ever lived..._

Later in the afternoon, Tracey headed back to his dormroom so he could collect some of his sketchbooks, as well as pass on Keita's assignment and see how Kazuki was doing. He stopped at Keita's room first. He gently knocked on the door and waited for a response.

Keita opened the door. "Hey, Tracey, hey, Marill."

"Hi, Keita. I can't stay for long, but Mr. Umino wanted me to give you the notes and assignment for today's lesson." He reached into the satchel pack he carried for classes only and pulled out a plastic folder. "The lesson was about beginner Pokemon, so if you need help, just ask."

"Thanks, Tracey."

"How is Kazuki?"

"He's feeling a bit better, he should be able to attend dinner. Wanna join us?"

"Thank you, Keita. I'll come back after I show my portfolio to Takuto and deliver some notes to Mr. Umino. Oh, is it alright if Marill stays here? Strong paint fumes make her ill."

"Sure, she can stay."

Marill hopped out of Tracey's arms. "Marill ma, marill rill." _Tracey, be careful not to get lost._

Tracey chuckled. "I'll be fine, Marill. Well, I'll be back later. See ya!" And with those words, he moved towards his room and heard Keita shut the door.

Tracey had to pass the tennis courts to get to the class buildings and he saw Yukihiko, only he wasn't practicing with much flair, not like he saw the day before when walking this way with Keita. _I must've hurt him this morning...I should clear it with him before things become much too awkward between himself, Keita and myself. _He turned towards the tennis courts. "Yukihiko, can I please speak with you for a minute?"

The twins on the court turned to Tracey. "He doesn't seem to have any manners, does he, Kakeru?" he said loudly.

"No, he doesn't, Wataru," the other replied just as loudly.

"Interrupting our practice so he can talk, who does he think he is?"

"Yes, you're right, who does he think he is?"

Yukihiko placed his hands on both of their shoulders. "It's alright, we need to have a break anyway. You two deserved it."

The twins nodded. "Okay." They sent one more glance towards Tracey and then left to sit down and have a good drink of water.

Yukihiko approached Tracey. "What's up?"

"Can we please talk about this morning?" Tracey asked.

"Sure." Yukihiko jogged to the gate and went to meet up with the watcher.

The two teenagers sat on a bench not too far from the tennis courts, but far enough so the twins wouldn't eavesdrop. "I'm sorry about Kakeru and Wataru, it takes them a while to warm up to people. It took them a couple of months to warm up to Keita."

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about for me." _I'm used to it..._

"So, what's up?"

"I want to apologise for this morning, it's just that I kept telling you I didn't really like being called _Honey_ and yet you did it anyway. I did not mean to sound harsh this morning, and Marill is feeling bad about it as well."

"You don't owe me an apology, actually I owe you one. I'm sorry I continued to call you _Honey _when it was making you feel uncomfortable. And you didn't hurt my feelings or anything if that's what you're worried about, Tracey."

Tracey blinked in surprise, Yukihiko finally addressed him by his name!

"Actually, what you said had me thinking. Can you tell me who it is that desires to be called my _Honey_?"

The watcher shook his head. "No, I can't. That was all I could tell you without interfering in someone's personal life. It's up to you to find him yourself."

"Okay then. Oops, better get back to practice, we have a tournament next week."

"I need to get going as well, I'm meant to get some notes from Mr. Umino and show him some of my reports."

Yukihiko got to his feet. "Well, I appreciate your concern over what happened this morning. Hopefully I'll see ya at dinner?"

"Sure, I'll be at the same table as Keita and Kazuki."

"I thought so. See ya then, Tracey." He then took off in a jog back to the courts.

Tracey got to his feet and continued on his way to the class buildings. He remembered which building he had to go to in order to find the biology classroom, now he had to find Umino-sensei's office.

Umino-sensei had finished saving the reports onto a disk when he heard the knock at his door. "Come in!" He picked up Tonosama and started to pat him.

Tracey opened the door. "Good afternoon, Mr. Umino."

"Hey there, Tracey, come in. Oh, where's Marill?"

Tracey entered the office and closed the door as he explained, "I'm seeing Takuto next and strong paint fumes make Marill feel unwell."

"I see. Ah, Tracey, this is Tonosama."

Tracey approached the teacher and reached out a hand so Tonosama could sniff it. He received a sniff and lick in reply. "I think he approves of me."

Umino-sensei chuckled. "Yep, he likes you! Oh, right, my reports, I saved them onto a disk. Do you have a laptop?"

"I'm afraid not..."

"That's alright, we have a computer lab in the next building, you can check the reports there." He ejected the disk and put it into a clear cover. He then handed it to the teenager.

Tracey accepted it with thanks and then reached into his satchel bag. "These are reports I made while travelling around the Orange Islands with some friends of mine." He handed them to the teacher who happily accepted them.

"Thank you very much, Tracey, I look forward to reading them!"

"I'll send an email to Professor Oak when I can and find out if he can send some information to you as well."

"I appreciate that very much. Pokemon are just so interesting to learn about."

"Yeah, they are. That's why I decided to become a Pokemon watcher, as well as wanting to keep up the family legacy. Oh, I'd better get going now, I still have to meet with Takuto before dinner."

"Sure. I'll see you in class tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay." Tracey reached down and gave Tonosama a scratch behind the ears and heard loud purring. "It was good to meet you, Tonosama." He looked back at the teacher. "Thank you for these notes, I'll do my best to update them as soon as possible."

"No need to rush. See ya, Tracey."

Tracey raised his hand in a waving gesture before he left the office and closed the door after himself.

Umino-sensei glanced down at his cat. "What do you think, Tonosama? He's a good kid, huh?"

"Nyao!" the cat meowed in response.

The teacher cuddled his cat.

Tracey glanced at the building. "I think this is the one I need to enter. Let's see, he said artroom 5-G...must be on the fifth floor...well, I may as well find out if this is the right building." He entered the building. He found the staircase and went to ascend it.

Tetsuya was jogging down the stairs and didn't notice Tracey until he crashed into him. He quickly reached out to keep the student from falling. "Sorry about that, are you alright?"

Tracey recovered from his shock quickly. "Yeah, I'm alright, thanks." He inhaled deeply to calm his rapid-beating heart after such a fright.

"It was my fault for not looking where I was going while running on the stairs. You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have been through worse," he replied with a reassuring smile.

"That's a relief. Hmm, don't think I've seen you around here before. You must be one of the freshmen."

"Yes. My name is Tracey Sketchit, please call me Tracey."

"Okay, Tracey. I'm Niwa Tetsuya, but everyone calls me _Ou-sama_."

"Ou-sama? King?"

"Correct, and Kaoru-chan is _Juuou-sama_."

"Queen? Now that you mention it, he did seem to carry that kind of air about him."

"Oh, you've met him?"

"Both Kaoru and Omi helped me find my way to my biology classroom this morning."

"Is that so? But, the treasury office is over the other side of the campus..."

_Over the other side? But, they said that...maybe they just wanted to reassure me that I wasn't causing trouble for them..._

"I was just seeing Iwai, he's in a bit of a mood today, so...by the way, how come you're up here? Class is over."

"I was on my way to see Takuto, he's seeing my portfolio."

"Well, like I said he's in a bit of a mood, so if he lashes out suddenly, it's not because of you. If he becomes harder to deal with, call Shinomiya on your cellphone and tell him. His number will be programmed into your phone."

"Right."

"Anyway, I'd better get back or Hide will chew me out for skipping more paperwork. See ya!"

"Right, see you later, King."

Tetsuya continued to jog down the stairs.

Takuto sat down heavily on a seat and rested his head in his hands. He didn't understand why exactly he was in such a mood on this day. there was no significance to the date. Things were going well between himself and Kouji, his artwork has earned a lot of attention from famous art sellers, so what was wrong with him? He lifted his head and glanced at his wrist. He saw a scar from another time he was in a deep depressive state. He had promised Kouji he wouldn't even consider such a thing anymore, but surely Kouji didn't have to know, right? He found something sharp and unfastened his jacket and shirt before quickly running it along his smooth skin, deep enough to hurt, but not deep enough to bleed. Some of his heart's pain left as he felt the physical pain on his chest. He buttoned up his shirt and jacket just as a knock on the door sounded. "Come in," he called softly.

Tracey opened the door and closed it as he entered. "Good afternoon, Takuto."

"Hello, Tracey. Did you have difficulty finding this room?"

"A little, but I soon managed. Is it alright if I just leave my portfolio with you for you to look at when you want to?"

"Sure, you can just leave it here."

"I'm also leaving my father's sketchbook so you can make a comparison."

"A comparison?"

"My father was a fantastic artist and Pokemon watcher. I wish to someday achieve the same level he reached. Could you please compare his sketches with mine?"

"I understand. However, it's unnecessary for me to do so. I wish to see your artwork, not your father's."

Tracey stayed quiet.

"I want to see your own portfolio and find out myself if you are a good artist like rumour has been claiming ever since word of you coming here spread through the school."

"I see."

"However, I would like to see your father's sketchbook as well, I am curious about his artwork."

"Okay then. Thank you."

"Could you please leave now? I wish to be alone..."

"Oh, of course. Thank you for taking the time to go through my portfolio." Tracey then turned to leave.

"Before you go, I apologise if I sounded harsh."

"It's alright, we all have our off-days." He then opened the door stepped out of the room and closed the door after himself. _I hope you feel better soon, Takuto..._

Keita played with Marill while Kazuki was changing into his uniform. He dangled a pencil over Marill while she kept jumping up for it. He heard the knock on the door. "Come in, it's open!"

Tracey entered the room. "Hey there, Keita, hey, Marill."

"Marill ma!" Marill abandoned the game and jumped into her trainer's arms. She nuzzled him affectionately.

"Did you have fun playing with Keita?"

Marill nodded and continued to nuzzle him.

Keita got to his feet and brushed his pants. "Did you find the art building alright?"

"Yeah, I did. I left my portfolio with Takuto. He's not at his best today, so he will look over it when he's feeling better."

"Oh, he's in one of his depressive states?"

"Afraid so."

Kazuki entered the room now in his uniform. "Good day, Tracey, sorry about this morning."

"It's alright, Kazuki, glad to see you're up and about."

"Well, we'd better hurry to the cafeteria before the lines become too long," Keita stated. "Is Marill coming too?"

Marill nodded. "Marill!" _Of course I am!_

"Then let's get going," Kazuki stated as all three of them left the room. "Keita, don't forget to lock your door."

Keita rubbed the back of his head before reaching into his pocket, taking out his keys and locking his door. "Thanks for reminding me, Kazuki."

Keita/Tracey: HAMU-HAMU HEAVEN!!

Once again, Tracey was walking along hoping to find something to sketch. He noticed a large shadow on the ground in front of him and decided to investigate what it was. He saw..."A giant cat-hamu!!"

Umino-sensei, also in a chibified hamster form, was sitting on the giant cat's head. "Oh, Tracey-hamu! Up here-hamu!"

Tracey looked up and saw his biology teacher. "Is it safe for you to be up there-hamu?"

"It's fine-hamu. Tonosama-hamu doesn't mind-hamu. So, what brings you out this way-hamu?"

"I'm looking for something special to make a sketch of-hamu."

"Any luck-hamu?"

"None-hamu..."

"How about making a sketch of Tonosama-hamu?"

Tracey considered it.

"But, before you do-hamu..."

"Yes-hamu?"

Umino-sensei slid down the giant Tonosama's back and tail. "I want to learn more about Pokemon-hamu, can you please teach me more-hamu?"

"I don't see why not-hamu..."

"Yay-hamu!"

Next thing Tracey knew, he was standing in front of some charts and pointing to them while Umino-sensei and Tonosama sat at desks and made notes.

Umino-sensei raised his paw to ask a question like a student would, funny that the student and teacher had reversed roles.

Tracey now stood by the blackboard, his cheeks were slightly pink due to modesty after realising he'd been teaching his teacher. He continued to tap the title of the next chapter with a little baton.

Umino-sensei jumped in front of the blackboard. "First day of class is over-hamu. And now it seems that a rough day is approaching for Tracey-hamu. Next time in Newest Student At BL Gakuen: _Reliving The Past_. If you read, you'll learn more-hamu!"


	4. Reliving The Past

Chapter Four: Reliving The Past

It has been at least a month since Tracey had first arrived at Bell Liberty. He'd met most of Keita's friends, however he was always wondering about Nakajima-san as Keita called him. He switched off his lamp and sighed. The next day wasn't going to be easy to deal with. Keita, Kazuki and the others were going to the beach, and because it had been planned a few months before, he wasn't able to join them. He kept assuring Keita and Kazuki he'd be alright. The truth was though that already he was dreading the feeling of loneliness he thought he'd never have to experience again. _It's too quiet..._ He decided to try to sleep, he didn't mind the silence when he slept.

"It's a shame Tracey can't join us..." Keita whispered to Kazuki.

The taller boy nodded. "But, it can't really be helped, none of us had really counted on making a new friend before the trip."

"I know."

"I don't think he's alright though, no matter how much he keeps telling us he is."

"Despite us leaving throughout the day and coming back at night, something is bothering him about it."

Tracey sat up quickly, head spinning after the nightmare he'd had. He decided to have a drink of water before he tried to sleep again. He climbed out of his bed, being cautious not to disturb Marill and headed into the bathroom. He grabbed the glass he used when rinsing out his mouth after brushing his teeth and filled it with water before drinking it down. _That wasn't a nightmare, was it? I need to calm down, it's not like I'm being abandoned, I'm just not going on the trip to the beach. Keita and Kazuki will be back by dinner time, we can have dinner together. I'm not alone anymore, so why is it that my sleep is being plagued with demons of the past?_ He had one more glass of water before climbing back into bed. _I'm not alone anymore, I'll be alright..._

The next morning, Marill snuggled up closer to Tracey before he woke. She knew he was feeling troubled, and it wasn't because of the trip his friends were taking either, it was another reason altogether. Despite that though, she knew he didn't ever want to be alone on that certain day.

Tracey opened his eyes, sat up and yawned. "Good morning, Marill, did you sleep well?"

Marill nodded before snuggling up to him even closer. "Marill ma..."

"You know it's that day too, huh?" Tracey was holding Marill as he got out of bed and stepped out onto the balcony to try to allow the beautiful view outside his room try to soothe him. It didn't work. "I wish Keita and Kazuki didn't have to go anywhere today, it's just too quiet, just like that day."

Marill nodded. She nuzzled her trainer affectionately.

"It has been a few years, but it doesn't feel like it..." He stepped inside his room and checked the time. "It's already eleven in the morning?"

"Marill ma rill rill marill..." _You weren't sleeping well last night so I didn't want to disturb you this morning..._

"Thank you, Marill. Come on, let's go for a walk around the campus, the different surroundings might help."

Marill nodded.

Keita sat on his towel, he was thinking about why Tracey was feeling so troubled and yet didn't tell them. He felt something cold touch his shoulder and looked up to see Kazuki.

"I thought you might be thirsty."

"Thanks, Kazuki."

Kazuki handed Keita his drink and sat beside him. "Normally you're having the most fun on the beach, what's the matter?"

"I'm just feeling a bit worried, that's all."

"About Tracey?"

"Yeah. Something has been bothering him lately."

"When I was looking up his reports, I'd noticed something. He'd been orphaned from the age of ten years old."

"What?"

"There weren't any details, but he lost his father when he was five years old, and his mother when he was ten years old. He had no other family on record."

"That's awful..."

He found the computer lab. "I may as well go through Mr. Umino's reports since I have time." He entered the room and selected a computer. He sat down and took out the disk. He inserted the disk into the drive and waited for it to load up. He heard a sound outside. "Seems it's raining today..."

Umino-sensei was still in the school and as he walked past the computer lab, he noticed someone was present. "Tracey?"

Thankfully he'd heard another voice. He turned towards the owner of the voice. "Mr. Umino..."

"Where is everyone?"

"They're at the beach, but I suppose they'll be coming back very soon."

"I guess. How come you're not with them?"

"I wasn't invited."

"Okay. I'll see you soon, Tracey."

"Mr. Umino...could you please stay? If it's not a bother..."

"Okay, I can stay for a while. Is something wrong?"

"I just don't want to be alone today..."

The teacher sat beside him. "You're not alone, you have Marill."

"I know, but..."

"Has something happened?"

"It was just Marill, Venonat and myself on this day six years ago. The house was too silent. I can't stand silence on this day."

"What happened? You can tell me..."

They were on the bus back to the school. "Looks like we'll have to re-schedule the trip. Sorry, everyone!" Tetsuya called to everyone on the bus.

"Don't apologise, Ou-sama, when you planned this trip you had no idea it would rain," Keita replied.

"You know, you've been quite out of it today, Keita. What's bugging you?"

"I'm just worried, that's all."

"About what?"

"He's worried about Tracey. For some reason, we're certain something has been bothering Tracey for the last couple of days," Kazuki replied.

"Tracey is troubled because of his mother," Takuto suddenly stated causing all else to turn to him. "I found a sketch he'd made when he was a child, it was back when he was only ten years old. Some areas seemed to have gone hard, and there was some writing on it."

"Do you mean that today is..." Keita trailed off.

"It has been six years today..." Tracey finished telling the teacher.

"That's so sad, Tracey, I'm sorry that had to happen."

"Thank you."

Tracey was sitting in his room, holding Marill close when his door suddenly burst open. He jumped in surprise. "Keita...Kazuki..."

"Why didn't you tell us what was wrong? We could've stayed with you..." Keita stated as he tried to catch his breath.

"Because you were going on a trip to the beach, I didn't want to spoil it for you, nor did I want to make you miss out."

"Iwai-san told us why you've been feeling troubled lately, your portfolio included one of your sketches you'd dedicated to your mother," Kazuki explained.

Tracey nodded. "I see. I didn't realise that was in there..."

Keita caught his breath and sat on the bed beside Tracey. "You could've told us, we're your friends. If you didn't want to be alone today, we could've found a way to make sure you wouldn't be, even if we had to somehow convince Ou-sama to allow you to come."

"Thank you."

"It is on these days that you wouldn't want to be alone, but why is it specifically this day you prefer having company?" Kazuki asked as he too sat on the bed.

"Because the silence and solitude reminds me of that day. It was just Marill, Venonat and myself that day. We stepped into the house and it was silent, completely silent. Mom wasn't there and wasn't going to come back." He shut his eyes tight. "I knew she was going to, I insisted on staying with her...but she told me she'd be alright..."

"Tracey..." Keita rested a hand on Tracey's back.

"I knew she wasn't doing well after my father passed on, but she insisted that I go on my first journey, that she'd be alright. But, when I returned, it was already too late."

Kazuki frowned sadly. "Did she...?"

He nodded as one single tear slipped from between his eyelids. "I had a bad feeling that she...I didn't know what it was, but it was horrible...that day I returned, the house was so silent..."

"We can't even begin to imagine the pain you're feeling right now, or even back then. It's no wonder you don't want to be alone."

He felt arms wrap around his shoulders. "Kazuki...Keita..."

"We won't leave you alone, Tracey, we won't," Keita whispered softly.

Sometime later, Tracey had calmed. Both Keita and Kazuki released their comforting embraces. "It's dinnertime, we should go to the cafeteria now. You haven't had anything to eat today, have you, Tracey?" Kazuki asked.

"No, I missed both breakfast and lunch."

"That's not good. Come on, let's go to the cafeteria, the largest table has been reserved for all of us to sit at."

"The largest table?"

"Everyone else will be joining us. You'll finally get to meet Nakajima-san," Keita stated.

The three of them got to their feet. Tracey picked up Marill and carried her.

Keita/Tracey: HAMU-HAMU HEAVEN!

Tracey met up with Takuto who was talking with Kouji. "Hello-hamu!"

"Ah, Tracey-hamu, I just finished going through your portfolio-hamu," Takuto, also in chibified hamster form, stated softly.

Tracey waited expectantly for a comment.

"Your artwork is excellent-hamu. It is much better than mine-hamu."

"Oh no, I'm certain yours is better-hamu," Tracey stated as he blushed lightly.

Takuto handed him a sketch he'd done using charcoal. "Are you certain-hamu?"

Tracey had a look. "This is excellent-hamu! The flowers are so lifelike-hamu!"

"It's very kind of you to say so-hamu..." Takuto was also blushing lightly. "But your artwork is still better than mine-hamu. Your sketches made it seem as if the Pokemon would come to life before my very own eyes-hamu."

"It's very kind of you to say-hamu. But yours is definitely better-hamu."

Kouji felt the need to speak up. He too was in chibified hamster form. "Actually, both of you are excellent-hamu."

Both Tracey and Takuto turned to Kouji. "Kouji-hamu, you praise me too much-hamu..." Takuto stated.

"Thank you for the compliment, but I don't deserve it-hamu..." Tracey added.

"You're much too kind-hamu..."

Kouji blinked in surprise. _I should've just kept quiet-hamu..._

Tracey stood in front of a blackboard, his cheeks rosy red after receiving compliments on his sketches. He was once again tapping the title.

Kouji and Takuto stood in front of it. "Tracey-hamu's real reason for being invited to enroll in BL Gakuen is more complex than just because of his great observation and art skills-hamu," Kouji stated.

"What could be the real reason for his selection-hamu?" Takuto added.

"Next time in Newest Student At BL Gakuen: _Secrets Revealed_."

"Even I have no choice but to read this-hamu..."


	5. Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Pokemon or Gakuen Heaven, nor the characters from both series.___

_**To all of you who have been reading and reviewing, hoping for an update, I apologise for the wait! I really am sorry it took me so long! See, I originally had the next two chapters on my laptop, but I lost them when it crashed, so I had to write them out again. Oh well, this storyline is better than I originally planned.**_

Chapter Five: Secrets Revealed

The group of four, including Marill, arrived in the cafeteria, all of their stomachs rumbling as the aromas of numerous foods filled their nostrils. "So, what will be for dinner tonight?" Keita murmured.

"How about something perfect for lifting dark moods?" Kazuki suggested.

Tracey nodded. "That sounds like a fine idea." He followed them to the menu board and had a look. "Maybe I'll have pizza tonight."

"Cool idea!" Keita agreed. He looked to Kazuki. "Want to get a pizza to share?"

Kazuki nodded. He had a look at the small, blue mouse. "Is Marill able to eat pizza too?"

"Pokemon can eat the same as humans, but it's not often recommended," Tracey explained. He looked down to Marill, who was in his arms. "Would you like some fresh fruits?"

"Rill! Marill marill!" _Sure! That sounds great!_

"Okay then. Let's see..."

They'd made their orders and were carrying their trays over to a large table where many other young men were seated.

"Oh! Here they come now!" Tetsuya exclaimed.

Shunsuke rose from his seat and waved, calling out to them. "Keita! Kazuki! Tracey! Marill! Hurry up!"

Soon, they were seated as well. Marill was sitting on the table so she could get her fruit from Tracey's tray.

A tall, young man with dark blue hair and spectacles observed the Pokemon carefully. "Animals don't normally come into the cafeteria, but I suppose since she doesn't look like she'll make a mess, we can make an exception."

"Don't worry, Marill is a clean eater, and she's quiet too," Tracey replied. He noticed Kouji nodding in approval as well. "By the way, my name is Tracey."

"So, you're the student I've heard about. I'm Nakajima Hideaki, call me Hideaki. I'm Vice-President of the Student Council."

"And an annoying hacker to boot," Omi stated, loud enough to be heard.

"At least I'm not some Treasury Dog."

Keita sweatdropped. "Sorry, this happens all the time."

"Hide, cut it out, we're meant to have a meal, not an argument," Tetsuya laughed.

Kaoru frowned. "Omi, you should know better than to provoke him."

"So, Tracey, as we understand, it's a difficult day for you. How have you been holding up?" Yukihiko questioned, concern in his voice.

Tracey blushed lightly as he realised all attention was on him. "I'm alright now. Normally, I can't be alone on this day...but I know I'm not alone. I have friends who care about me." He patted Marill's head. "And with Marill by my side, I've never been alone."

"So, she's a special friend, huh?" Shunsuke questioned.

"She is. Marill is my best friend, she was my first friend."

"Marill ma, marill rill rill ma ma rill marill rill." _Tracey, no matter what we'll always be together so you'll never be alone._

"What did she just say?" Kaoru questioned.

Tracey smiled and scratched Marill behind one of her round ears. "She said that we'll always be together, so I'll never be alone."

"You can understand all of that?" Shunsuke asked, his eyes wide. "That's incredible!"

"Trainers who bond with their Pokemon learn how to understand what they are saying. When I first met Marill, I couldn't understand what she was saying. But, over the years, I've gained a grasp on her language."

"So, what was your reason for coming here?" Hideaki questioned.

"I don't know." He looked at his food. "I received a Platinum Paper, and Professor Oak allowed me time off from my work to come here. I have no idea why I was selected."

"Well, it must be a very special reason if you were chosen, and from so far away," Yukihiko stated.

Tracey nodded. "That's why I'm here. The professor explained that only those who received a Platinum Paper were entered into this school, so for me to get one means something. I don't know what it is yet, but it will come to me eventually."

"I'm sure you'll find your answer," Kazuki said with a smile. He didn't fail to notice the subtle glances he got from Omi, Kaoru, Hideaki and Tetsuya, the only ones aside from Keita who knew he was the Chairman of the school.

"Yeah, that's what I'm hoping at least."

Takuto looked up from his meal. "I believe part of the reason is because of your art skills. You are very talented, Tracey."

The light tinge returned to Tracey's cheeks. "Thank you very much. I still feel I have a long way to go."

"I also observed your father's work. He too was a great artist. It is true that you need to keep working, but I can see your future in art will be bright."

The tinge darkened. "Thank you, Takuto, it means a lot to hear it from you."

Kouji lightly tapped on the tray. "Takuto, you still need to eat some more," he whispered.

Takuto nodded and resumed eating what he could.

The group split up later, all of them heading to their rooms. Tracey walked with Keita and Kazuki, Marill in his arms again. The little mouse had fallen asleep after eating all of her food. "Well, we'd better call it a night. I didn't sleep too well last night," Tracey stated as he stood out front of his room.

"Okay, Trace. Goodnight," Keita replied.

"Goodnight, Tracey," Kazuki added.

"Night, guys." Tracey opened the door to his room and entered, closing it behind himself.

"I hope Tracey will be alright now," Keita stated.

"He will be, Keita." Kazuki drew Keita into an embrace. "Would you like to sleep in my room again?"

"Sure." Keita returned the embrace. "I'd love to."

"I only hope there are no late night meetings to attend again."

"Honestly, Kazuki, they've got to stop doing that to you." The embrace was broken and Keita took Kazuki's hand instead.

Kazuki returned the affectionate gesture and led the redhead into his room.

Omi was on the computer. Hideaki's question about Tracey's reason for being enrolled piqued his curiosity. Due to being an expert hacker, he was able to get through every firewall, and eventually, got into the school system. He found the student files, and came across Tracey's. "Here it is. Tracey Sketchit." He opened the file and read it. "His fine points are art, research and observation. But, there is more to him than meets the eye." Omi kept reading on, hoping to find the answer.

"Omi, what are you doing?" Kaoru asked.

"Just easing some late night curiosity, Kaoru."

The Treasury President approached him from behind and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "What are you so curious about that you'd rather be in front of the computer than with me?"

"Nakajima-san's question was a good one, and I intend to find out the real reason why Tracey was enrolled here."

Kaoru blinked brilliant, green eyes in confusion. "Why does it really matter?"

"There's something else, aside from his art skills, his research abilities gained from working at a Pokemon laboratory and the observation skills he uses as a Pokemon watcher. But, what could it be?"

Kaoru sighed. "As long as it doesn't bring trouble to the academy, then what does it matter? Just come to bed, I can ease other curiosities you have. Like where I'm most sensitive."

Omi turned from the computer and looked into green eyes. "That does sound like something I'd much rather concern myself with."

"Then come to bed, Omi."

"In a little while, Kaoru. I think I've found my answer." He clicked on a link in the page and up came a photograph.

Kaoru turned to the screen and looked at the photo. His eyes narrowed. "There really is much more going on than we expected. What was Endou thinking?"

Omi just shook his head. He continued to look at the photograph.

"Hey, Kazuki?"

"Yes, Keita?"

"Why is it that Tracey was selected to come here?"

"Why are you asking?"

"I know my reason, I know your reason, I know the reason for all of our friends, but not for Tracey."

"Alright. Well, Keita, can you remember during that time we would always play together in the forest? Before you became ill?"

"I can."

"Well, what else can you remember about that time?"

Keita thought hard. "Not very much."

"Once when we were playing, we found a boy about the same age as you. He looked like he'd been hurt, so we took him back to my family's home and took care of his injuries. He was in a state of trauma for weeks following, so he stayed with us. Every night, he'd wake up screaming and crying. It turned out, after he was able to calm enough to tell us, that he'd been attacked by other kids. At first, it was hard to believe, but then he mentioned how old the kids were. It was no wonder he was traumatised after his experience. When he was able to move without hurting himself further, we helped him get back home. We later learned he'd moved far away to avoid running into that group that attacked him. After a couple of years, that event had left his memory. But, it's still best that he's with those who know what happened, in the event that the memories return."

"Kazuki...are you saying that Tracey...?"

"Yes. We met him once before."

"So, he's here so we can keep an eye on him?"

"Yes. Plus, I've heard that group of attackers is still no better than they were. They're on a new rampage and want to find the one that escaped enough to help bring them down."

"Kazuki..."

"That's why Tracey is here. We have to protect him. But, in order to keep that a secret from him, so he will no longer have to live through that anguish, I've told him that it was because of his skills with art, observation and research."

Keita nodded. "How will he react when he learns we've lied to him?"

Kazuki shook his head. "I only hope he'll trust us."

"I knew it." Omi enlarged the photograph. "This is that violent group that was recently released from Juvenile Detention."

"By having Tracey here, they're hoping to protect him, but it could put the whole school in danger," Kaoru commented. "Sometimes, I just don't know what is going through his head."

"There is a caption on this photo. _Be wary of these men, be sure to keep Tracey out of their sights so they can't hurt him again. Be sure to keep them from Tracey's sight to prevent more trauma._ They have a history."

"First he has Keita come here because they're childhood friends, and now he has Tracey come here to protect him."

Omi closed the image and made his way out of the system, making sure to clean up everything he'd hacked to make it appear as if he'd never been in there in the first place.

Keita/Tracey: HAMU-HAMU HEAVEN!

Tracey found Omi serving Kaoru tea. They were both, of course, in chibified hamster form. "Hello, Omi-hamu! Hello, Kaoru-hamu!"

"Oh, Tracey-hamu! This is a surprise-hamu!" Kaoru exclaimed as he picked up his teacup.

"What brings you here-hamu?" Omi asked.

"I've just been hoping to find the perfect thing to sketch-hamu," Tracey replied.

"Well then, I know just the thing for you to sketch-hamu." He looked over to Kaoru. "How about Kaoru-hamu? He's perfect for an artwork-hamu."

"Great idea-hamu! Kaoru-hamu, is it alright-hamu?"

Kaoru set down his teacup, rose from his seat and walked away quickly.

"Or so he would be if he wasn't camera shy-hamu," Omi chuckled.

Tracey was standing in front of the blackboard again, he was sweatdropping after Omi's little joke. He tapped the board with his little baton.

"It seems things are even more dangerous than we could expect-hamu," Kaoru stated.

"But, as long as Tracey-hamu stays in the school grounds he will be fine-hamu," Omi added.

"But, what if he goes on an outing with Keita-hamu?"

"Next time in Newest Student At BL Gakuen: _A Not So Safe Day Out_."

"Be sure to follow this story to the end-hamu," Kaoru stated with a stern expression on his face.


	6. A Not So Safe Outing

Chapter Six: A Not So Safe Day Out

The familiar tone from Kazuki's mobile phone filled the room. _No, not now..._ He reached over to the bedside drawers and picked it up. He clicked the answer button. "Hello? Yes. Yes, I understand."

Keita stirred from his sleep and looked up at Kazuki through fatigued blue eyes. _They can't keep doing this to him!_

"Yes. The weekend?" Kazuki sighed. "Alright. I'll be there shortly." He hung up the phone and let out another sigh. He noticed Keita was awake. "I'm so sorry, Keita."

The smaller boy shook his head. "It's alright, it's not your fault. I understand that you still have to attend to everything. It's not fair on you, that's all that upsets me about it."

"I'm so lucky to have you, Keita. Thank you for being so understanding." He held him tightly. "I'll have to be away for the whole weekend."

"Kazuki..."

"I'm sorry..."

Keita smiled and returned the embrace, although not as tightly. "It just means that I'll be looking forward to seeing you again on Sunday night, right?"

"I never thought of it that way."

"Anyway, I can hang out with Tracey."

"Good idea." Kazuki broke the embrace and climbed out of bed.

Keita watched as his beloved changed from his pyjamas to his business suit, and then packed a suitcase. "I am going to miss you, Kazuki."

"I'll miss you as well, Keita. I'll try to get back as soon as I can."

Keita climbed out of bed and stepped over to Kazuki. He embraced him again.

Kazuki returned the embrace and bent down so he could give Keita a parting kiss.

Keita closed his large eyes as he felt Kazuki's lips on his. He parted his lips to allow entrance and felt Kazuki's tongue slide in there. The redhead wound his tongue around his beloved's in a slow dance. When the kiss ended due to a need for oxygen, both males were smiling sadly. "I love you, Kazuki."

"I love you too, Keita." Kazuki gave him one last kiss, a much quicker peck, and then made his way out of the room, case in hand. He took one more look back at Keita, then closed the door after himself.

Keita flopped back onto the bed. _Kazuki, I wish you didn't always have to do this..._

Marill opened her eyes as she heard footsteps outside the room. She could recognise them, they were Kazuki's footfalls. But, what was he doing awake? Where was he going? She nuzzled her trainer.

Tracey opened one eye and saw Marill had woken him. "Marill? What's the matter?"

"Rill ma ma rill rill ma marill." _Kazuki's going somewhere again._

"In the middle of the night?" He opened his other eye and sat up, taking the opportunity to look out the window. He spotted Kazuki, but why was he wearing a suit? "I'd better go see Keita."

Marill nodded. "Marill rill ma marill rill ma." _Kazuki came from his room but I think Keita was there too._

"You stay here, okay? I'll be right back." Tracey climbed out of bed and made his way out of the room. He walked down to the second door he'd come across and knocked. "Keita?"

The door opened, and there stood Keita. "Hey, Tracey."

"Marill heard Kazuki leave, and I saw him. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, he's just taking care of business for his family." That wasn't an all out lie, Kazuki was the Suzubushi heir after all. "He had to leave now because they live so far away. He's going to be gone all weekend."

"Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm used to this. It happens a lot, but I know it can't be helped. I just wish Kazuki was allowed to sleep for once."

"Hey, do you want to go into town tomorrow?"

"Sure. It is Saturday, after all."

"Great."

"We can head out after breakfast."

"Alright then. Goodnight, Keita, I'm sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't, I was already awake. Goodnight, Tracey." He watched Tracey return to his room before closing the door. He then lay back on the bed. _Kazuki..._

Keita knocked on the bedroom door. "Tracey?" He heard some small scritching sounds. "Is that you, Marill?"

"Rill marill ma marill. Rill rillma marill." _Yes, it's me. The door's open so you can enter._

Keita turned the knob, and sure enough, the door was unlocked. _Either Tracey has the same habit I do of leaving the door unlocked, or Marill was able to unlock it just now._ He approached the bed and saw the Watcher was still sleeping.

Marill jumped back onto the bed. "Marill ma, rill marill marill rill. Ma ma rill marill rillma." _Tracey, it's time to get up now. Keita's here._ She nudged her trainer, but he didn't stir this time.

"He must still be tired after losing sleep the night before. It's alright, we can let him sleep a bit longer."

"Marill rill ma marill ma rillma marill?" _Weren't you and Tracey supposed to get breakfast together?_

"Yeah, but the cafeteria will still be open in an hour."

Tracey did start to stir. "Turn the television down..." he moaned as he pulled his blankets over his head.

Keita chuckled. "Sorry for disturbing you, Tracey. I'll come back later." Keita reached out to pat Marill on the head. "See you later, Marill." As he was turning to leave the room, he heard more stirring coming from the bed.

Tracey pulled the blankets back and opened his eyes. "Keita?"

"Yeah, it's me."

He sat up and yawned. "What time is it?"

"Ten thirty in the morning."

His eyes opened wider in alarm. "What? That late already?"

"Well, it's early for a Saturday, but yeah, that's really the time."

"Oh man, I'm so sorry. We're supposed to be going into town today, aren't we?"

"It's alright. As I told Marill, the cafeteria will still be open. They have breakfast hours a little later on weekends because of students who like to sleep in."

Tracey scratched his head before letting out another yawn. He then leaned over to give Marill a pat on top of her head. "I'll get up now, I did have enough sleep."

"Are you sure?" Keita's blue eyes were filled with concern. "After the night before, are you sure you don't want a break?"

"I'm sure. While too little sleep is bad for you, too much has the same effect. I'm fine, Keita."

"Well, okay then." He turned to leave the room. "I'll meet you outside."

"Alright, then. Hey, do you know what the weather's supposed to be like?"

"Perfect weather for a day out. There's not meant to be a cloud in the sky, nor is the wind meant to be too strong. Just a warm, sunny day."

"That does sound perfect."

"Okay, I'll be outside." Keita took the last few steps and made it to the doorway. He opened the door, stepped into the hallway and closed the door after himself. He could hear shuffling coming from inside the room. "You don't have to rush yourself, Trace!" he called with a chuckle. He could hear footsteps approaching. He looked over and saw Omi and Kaoru. They looked quite serious. "Shichijo-san, Saionji-san, good morning."

"Good morning, Itou-kun," Omi replied while Kaoru just nodded his greeting.

"Is everything alright?"

"Not really. We need to talk to you very quickly," Kaoru responded.

"Okay." He raised his voice. "Hey, Tracey, I'll meet you in the cafeteria, something just came up!"

"Alright, we'll see you there!" Tracey could be heard calling back.

"Follow us," Kaoru ordered as he and Omi turned down the hallway. Keita was in hot pursuit of them.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Keita questioned.

"I discovered something very serious last night," Omi responded as he sat at the computer. He started repeating the steps he took the night before to get into the confidential students' profiles.

"How much do you know about Tracey?" Kaoru asked.

"Kazuki told me last night, after I asked, that we met Tracey once before. He'd been attacked, and we were the ones who looked after him when he was recovering. He has no recollection of that time, most likely a trauma block," Keita replied.

Omi had found Tracey's file again. "Then, you won't be surprised when I show you this." He clicked on the link leading to a photograph.

Keita's eyes widened. "Isn't that the gang that was finally granted release from Juvenile Detention?"

Kaoru nodded solemnly. "And, chances are they may go after Tracey again, as it was thanks to you and Endou finding him and reporting them they wound up there."

"Is there any news on their whereabouts?"

"None. They're keeping a low profile," Omi explained. "I've tried to find out more about them after their release, but nothing has come up yet."

Keita frowned. "Then, it wouldn't be safe to go into town, would it?"

"No, I wouldn't advise it," Kaoru answered. "Even if you were extremely cautious, there's still the chance they might recognise you and Tracey. I take it Endou is tending to business again?"

"Yes."

"I see. You'll have to come up with other plans."

"But, I've already said to Tracey last night that we would. He'd get suspicious if I said _actually, we shouldn't go into town today_."

"Well then..."

"Kaoru, we can keep watch. I'll also let Niwa-san and Nakajima-san know about this," Omi stated as he closed down all paths he'd taken, cleaning up as he went. "If worst comes to worst, they can come to their aid."

"That does sound like a good idea, Omi, but the question is if they would do it or not. Even if it was for Keita and Tracey, they don't like being told what to do."

"That's a good point."

"Itou-kun, go into town anyway, but stay in very crowded areas. The gang won't act around others."

Keita nodded. "We'll be very careful."

"Good. Now, you shouldn't keep Tracey waiting, should you?"

"Oh right!" Keita dashed out of the Treasury Office.

Kaoru crossed his arms and turned to Omi. "Will they really be alright?"

Omi nodded. "As long as Itou-kun heeds my advice. I can tell by the way we haven't heard about that gang causing more trouble. If they wish to keep their low profile, they can't act on their violent whims around other citizens."

"I only hope you're right..."

"Tracey!" Keita called as he carried his tray to the table. "Sorry I'm late!"

"Itou-kun, please keep in mind that you must use a quieter voice," Kouji scolded from nearby.

"Sorry, Shinomiya-san." Keita sat down at the table. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's alright, Keita. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Saionji-san and Shichijo-san wanted to show me something."

"Okay." Tracey wasn't the type to pry, so he dropped that subject. "You appear to get along with a lot of people here."

Keita nodded. "Because of being an out-of-season transfer student, everyone was going out of their way to make me feel welcome. Well, almost everyone. The Ozawa twins didn't seem to like me at first, but they're not so bad around me now."

"That's good."

"Your welcome was also warm here."

"I have you to thank. When I first came here, I didn't know anybody, but you instantly approached me after learning we're neighbours. You showed me around, you introduced me to your friends, you've been by my side a lot ever since. Thank you for everything, Keita, you're a wonderful friend."

Keita blushed lightly in modesty. "Well, going to a new school is difficult."

"And you made it a lot easier for me. So, thank you."

Marill paused in eating her food to look up at her trainer and her friend. She smiled, glad to see that they were good friends.

"So, what is there to do in town?"

"Well, let's see...there's an arcade, some shopping, a beautiful sightseeing tower, even just a walk near the ocean."

"That sounds awesome."

"Doesn't it?"

Tracey noticed Keita was appearing uncomfortable. "Are you alright? You don't look so good..."

"No, I'm alright."

"Well, okay then. But, feel free to tell me if something's wrong, okay?"

_I want to, but how can I tell you that we have to stay out of town because your life is in danger if we go?_ Keita picked up his orange juice and started to drink it. _It's best that you don't remember that time, and I don't want to be the one to bring the memories back._

Marill finished her food. She could sense the tension in the air. _What happened?_

They were on the bus, along with many other students who'd decided a day in town was necessary to wind down after their classes for the week. Normally, one would expect a bunch of teenage boys to be extremely noisy, but instead, everyone was well-behaved. The school's reputation was on stake after all, as was their privilege to leave the campus grounds.

Keita pulled out a bag of gummy worms. "Want one?" he offered to Tracey.

The Watcher accepted and picked out a red one. "Marill can have one too, but just one. Like I said yesterday, Pokemon can eat human food as well, but it's not advised that it happens often. They need to have special food as well, I give that to her every night, so she can have all of the nutrients required in her diet."

"Okay, then." Keita pulled a green worm out and handed it to Marill. "Here you go, Marill."

Marill accepted it with a squeak of gratitude, then started to nibble on it to make it last.

_I hope this day goes well. Maybe we won't come across those guys._ Keita turned to look out the window. _Please. Don't let them be in town._

"Keita?"

He jumped slightly and turned to Tracey. "Yeah?"

"You look like you're feeling troubled again. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm sure."

Tracey cocked his head to the side. "You miss Kazuki, don't you. No matter how used to it you are, you must still miss him."

Keita took that misunderstanding as an opportunity. "Yeah, I do miss him."

"Keita..."

He smiled. "But, I'm alright."

"You haven't been looking alright. I'm sorry to pry, but I'm just worried."

"No, it's alright. I appreciate your concern."

Tracey realised Keita wasn't going to talk about what was troubling him, so he decided to drop it. The rest of the trip was quiet between them. He could feel Marill fidgeting, so he started to scratch behind her ears in hopes of comforting her.

They arrived in the town. Tracey followed Keita off the bus and looked around at the new surroundings. He'd never been into the town before. When he first arrived at Bell Liberty, it was through teleportation thanks to an Abra. A lot of his spare time was taken up assisting Umino-sensei with his Pokemon data files, or trying to find something worthwhile of sketching, a perfect memory to always have.

"Like what you see?"

"I do." He whipped a sketchbook out of his backpack. He opened it and started to make a sketch of his surroundings.

Keita smiled, glad to see Tracey was already enjoying himself. "Make sure you have some spare pages, there's even more to see. Though, how come you don't just take out a camera and get some pictures with that?"

"It's better making sketches of it, because it exactly as I see it. That helps revive memories even better."

"Oh, I see."

"My sketches might still be a bit rough, but as long as they capture what my view is, then I'm satisfied."

"I don't know how many have said this, but your sketches aren't rough. You put a lot of effort into them, it's not as if you've just scribbled on your page."

"Keita?"

Keita realised he got a bit snappy at that moment. "I'm sorry. It's just...I don't like hearing you criticise your own work like that when it's beautiful. We've had to tell the same thing to Iwai-san at times too."

"Do you really think my work is beautiful?"

"I do. I'm not just saying it because we're friends. Even if you showed it to a complete stranger, they would agree with my opinion. And, Iwai-san even said himself that you're a talented artist."

Marill tapped Tracey's leg. "Marill rill marill ma." _Just like I've been saying all this time._

Tracey blushed lightly at the compliments. "Thank you."

"Anyway, when you've finished that, I'll show you a sight even more breathtaking. Kazuki took me there on our first unofficial date."

"Unofficial?"

"We weren't a couple, just friends. It was just an outing between two friends, but we agreed after we started going out for real that we could dub that day our first unofficial date."

"Oh, I see." Tracey finished his sketch, then carefully closed the book and put it and his pencil back into his backpack.

"Okay, let's go!" Keita started to run off. "Hurry up, you two!"

Tracey picked Marill up and ran after Keita. "Hey, wait up, Keita!"

Neither boys realised someone was watching them.

They had slowed their pace to a simple walk after Keita came to realise what he wanted to show Tracey was further than he remembered. "We're here."

Tracey looked up at a tower standing before them. He made a very quick sketch of it, just to add to his memories. He followed Keita inside and ascended the staircase, Marill on his heels. When he got to the top, he couldn't contain the gasp of awe at the sight before him.

Marill jumped up onto the ledge and let out her own gasp. Not in all of her life had she ever seen such a beautiful view.

"It's even better at sunset," Keita commented, "but right now, it's beautiful."

"The light of the sun reflecting on the surface of the water, the life you can see with the different boats." Tracey closed his eyes and inhaled. "The salty smell of the sea air." He opened his eyes again. He started to make a sketch of the view in his sights.

Keita turned to him. "Hey, I'm just going to find out something. I'll meet you at the bottom of the tower."

"Alright. Take care."

"I will. See you soon." He made his way down the steps.

Keita looked back up the steps of the tower. "It might be a while before he comes down. Maybe I should get a couple of drinks as well. Let's see, there should be a stand nearby." As he started to move, a group of five young men approached him. His eyes widened. _Oh no..._

"Well, lookie who we have here," the leader laughed. "If it isn't one of the little punks that had us detained."

"Too bad the other isn't here, I wanted to teach him a lesson real good," another of them had commented.

Keita stood his ground, even though he knew exactly what these guys were capable of.

"And, that little brat who survived, he's nearby too, ain't he?" the leader questioned, not expecting an answer. "Well, we'll just have to show him we mean business." He looked back to his companions. "Mess him up real good."

Keita's eyes widened even further. _This can't be happening..._

Back in the tower, Tracey had almost finished his sketch. "This one will be a masterpiece, it would be a shame to ruin such a beautiful scene."

Marill's nose twitched, she could smell something unpleasant. She really hoped her nose was playing tricks on her. The smell grew stronger with each passing second, and she knew something was wrong. She closed her eyes and listened, only to hear something she never thought she would. She looked up at her trainer, and saw he was closing the sketchbook. "Marill ma! Rill marill rill marill rill ma!" _Tracey! Something's happened to Keita!_

"What?" He picked up the mouse, dropping his sketchbook in his hurry. He ran down the steps, not minding if he tripped, and was soon at the bottom. The sight he beheld brought him to his knees. "Keita..."

Marill jumped out of his arms and approached her friend. He was bloody, beaten and unconscious. His arm appeared to be broken. She listened for breaths and could hear them faintly. "Marill ma, rill marill!" _Tracey! Call for help!_

He shakily nodded and pulled out his mobile phone, the one he'd been given on his first day at his new school. He pushed the buttons required to dial the emergency number. His voice was shaking as he explained what had happened.

They rushed the bed through the hospital, Tracey running beside it. "Please tell me, will he be alright?"

"We'll need to operate," one of the doctors told the nurse.

The nurse turned to Tracey and stopped him from going any further. "You can't go any further, young man. You have to wait here."

"Please...please take care of him..." Tracey pleaded weakly.

"We'll do what we can." The nurse followed the doctors through a large pair of doors.

He stood there in shock. How could a day that was meant to go well turn out like this? How was he going to tell the others? How was he going to break the news to Kazuki? "Kazuki! I have to call him!"

Marill looked up at him, worry in her dark eyes. There were few times she'd seen him so upset, but this was one of the worst.

Tracey selected Kazuki's number, hoping the other would answer as he held the phone to his ear. A few rings, and then finally, he heard Kazuki's voice. "Kazuki! It's Tracey!" He heard Kazuki try to tell him to calm down. "Please, you have to come back right away. It's Keita. He's in surgery." He heard a shocked exclamation. "He...he was attacked...I'm so sorry, Kazuki, if I'd gone with him instead of working on one of my sketches, he wouldn't be in this condition." He could hear reassurance that it wasn't his fault, and that Kazuki would be there as soon as possible. He could also hear instructions to call the others immediately, they had to know. "I will. Please, hurry." He heard Kazuki's reassurance that he was going to be there as soon as possible before the sound of a click and a flat tone, meaning he'd hung up.

Tetsuya answered his phone. "Hello? Oh, Tracey! Never expected you to...what? Keita is? What happened?"

Hideaki turned to Tetsuya as he heard the alarm in his tone. "Something happened to Itou-kun?"

Tetsuya hung up. "He was attacked and is in surgery. Tracey told me which hospital they're at. Let's go."

Hideaki abandoned his latest virus war against Omi, hurrying after Tetsuya.

Omi answered the phone. "Tracey? Itou-kun was? Which hospital? Alright, we'll be there shortly." Omi hung up. He turned to Kaoru and could see the shock in his large, green eyes. "Itou-kun didn't follow my advice."

"How bad is it?" Kaoru asked as he set down his teacup and rose from his seat.

"He's in surgery." Omi held Kaoru before he could keel over in shock. "Let's hurry, Kaoru."

"Yes. Of course."

Shunsuke was lying on his bed when the phone rang. "Hello? Oh, hey, Tracey! What's up? What? Keita is in surgery? Which hospital is he in? That one...okay, be right there!" He hung up, sat up and hurried out of his room.

Yukihiko had set down his tennis racquet, nothing wrong with weekend practice, only to hear his phone ringing. "Yukihiko here. Tracey? Why the sudden call? Keita is? I know that hospital. Be right there!" He hung up his phone, running off the courts.

Kouji heard his phone ring, so he picked it up and answered it. "Hello, this is Shinomiya Kouji. Yes, Tracey, Takuto is also here. Itou-kun is where? Yes, I know that one. We're on our way." He hung up and turned to Takuto. "Itou-kun is in surgery."

Takuto's golden eyes widened in shock. "What happened?"

"He was attacked violently. Let's go, you can eat that on the way."

Takuto nodded and picked up his plate, following behind Kouji.

The group met outside the school gates. "You got a call as well?" Shunsuke asked Yukihiko.

"Yes. Tracey sounded very upset, it must be very serious," the tennis club captain responded.

"Where's Endou-kun?" Kouji asked as he noticed the absence of someone important to Keita.

"He's taking care of family business over the weekend," Omi responded. Only he, Kaoru and the Student Council members knew what that meant. "I'm certain Tracey called him first."

The bus pulled up, the driver was Umino-sensei. "Come on, everyone, let's go see Itou-kun!"

Everyone piled onto the bus quickly, all eager to see if Keita was going to be alright.

Marill tried to reassure Tracey, but nothing she tried was working. "Marill ma...rill marill marill rill ma marill ma rill rill." _Tracey...what happened to Keita was not your fault._

"I should've gone with him, then maybe this wouldn't have happened," he whispered in response. He wasn't hugging Marill, he was hugging his knees to his chest. "Please...please let Keita be alright."

Marill looked up as she heard numerous footfalls, all rushing towards their direction. She knew who they were, it was all of Keita's friends.

Yukihiko and Shunsuke were the first to arrive on the scene, closely followed by Tetsuya and Hideaki. Omi was supporting Kaoru, Kouji was supporting Takuto and Umino-sensei was parking the bus. "Tracey! What happened?" Shunsuke asked.

"I shouldn't have let him go alone. This would never have happened if I had been with him..." was Tracey's response. He couldn't even look at them.

Omi and Kaoru had to remind themselves that Tracey didn't know what had happened in the past, nor did he know about the same gang being in town, where it was not safe to go. It was the only thing keeping them from saying anything.

Takuto moved by Tracey's side and knelt beside him, a hand on his shoulder. "What happened was not your fault. You couldn't have known something like this was going to happen. You really must not blame yourself, Tracey."

The Watcher shook his head. "Keita must've known. He was acting uncomfortable all morning, but he refused to tell me why. I should've kept pushing...if he knew going into town wasn't safe, he could've told me. I should've stayed with him, instead of focusing on that stupid sketch."

Marill had never heard Tracey say something like that about his art before. She knew something was seriously wrong.

Kaoru moved forward. "Get up." His tone was fierce, but he wasn't going to yell. They were in a hospital after all. "Tracey. Get. Up." He saw the Watcher was just sitting there. "Then look at me." Nothing. "Telling yourself that isn't going to help anyone. It hurts you and is making no progress in helping."

Tracey started to tremble, but he wasn't doing so due to pent-up sobs. It was terror. "No...I thought I forgot about that..."

Kaoru's eyes softened as he realised what was happening. _Keita's attack has triggered Tracey's blocked memories._

The trembling came even harder. He paled. He put his hands over his ears and squeezed his eyes shut. "No...stop it...please...!"

"Kaoru, what did you do to him?" Tetsuya asked.

"I didn't do anything. He's reliving past trauma," Kaoru explained.

Marill didn't know what was upsetting her trainer so much. She moved to nuzzle him, only to be stopped by Omi. She looked up at the silver-haired boy who'd picked her up.

"No, it's not safe right now. We don't know how his fits go," Omi explained to the Pokemon. "Stay back."

"Kaoru, you said he's reliving past trauma...what the hell do you mean by that?" Tetsuya demanded.

"The group that attacked Keita is most likely the same group that attacked Tracey years ago," Kaoru replied. He heard Tracey let out a scream before sobs sounded. "Someone get a doctor, he needs to be sedated."

Yukihiko ran off, never minding it wasn't a good idea to run through a hospital.

Tracey/Keita: HAMU-HAMU HEAVEN!

Tracey, still in that adorable chibified-hamster form, was appearing despondent. It seemed no matter where he looked, he still couldn't find the perfect thing to sketch.

Shunsuke, also in chibified-hamster form, approached him on his bike. "Hey, what's the matter, Tracey-hamu?"

"Oh, hello, Shunsuke-hamu. I'm just in a bit of a slump-hamu."

"A slump-hamu?"

"I've been looking all over the forest, but I still can't find anything that would make the perfect sketch-hamu."

"Well, don't give up-hamu! If you do, then you'll never find it-hamu! Keep looking, you'll find it-hamu!"

Tracey brightened. "You're right-hamu! I will-hamu!"

"Maybe it's over there-hamu?"

Tracey looked, but only saw a large tree and a rock. "Well, not over there...but somewhere-hamu."

"Then, maybe it's up there-hamu!" He pointed up. "Or there-hamu!" He pointed left. "Maybe it's everywhere, but you can't see it yet-hamu!"

Tracey was seen tapping that same blackboard with that same baton. His eyes were filled with renewed determination.

Shunsuke popped up. "After the attack on Keita-hamu, Tracey-hamu's traumatic memories have started to return-hamu. It's time for Endou-hamu to explain the secrets of their past. Next time in _Newest Student At BL Gakuen: Hidden Memories Uncovered._ Read up, and I'll give you some delicious food-hamu!"


	7. Hidden Memories Uncovered

Chapter Seven: Hidden Memories Uncovered

After an hour, Keita was finally released from surgery. The worst injuries in the end were a severely broken arm and three broken ribs. He'd needed a blood transfusion, and his cuts had to be stitched up. He was going to be in pain for a while, but he wasn't in any danger. He looked around the room and saw most of his friends there. Two were absent.

"Thank goodness you're alright, Keita," Tetsuya commented after noticing Keita was awake.

"Alright isn't how I'd describe it, but I'm alive," Keita replied softly.

"Endou's on his way, if you're looking for him," Kaoru assured him.

"I'm glad. Where's Tracey?"

Shunsuke was holding Marill. He'd been in charge of comforting the little mouse Pokemon after she'd seen her trainer being sedated and taken to another room. "He had to be sedated, he's in another room at the moment."

"Sedated?"

Omi frowned. "Itou-kun...Tracey's memories returned."

"Oh no...he shouldn't have to relive that."

"Keita!" Kazuki's voice could be heard calling. He hurried into the room and saw almost everyone was gathered around the bed. Keita was awake, but bandaged up from head to toe. "Keita...thank goodness, you're alright..." he whispered as he approached the bed. He noted which of Keita's hands wasn't bandaged and so he held that gently in his own larger ones. "Thank goodness...when Tracey told me what happened, I swear, my heart stopped. I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner..."

"It's alright, Kazuki." Keita smiled reassuringly for Kazuki's sake. His smile quickly faded. "He remembered."

Kazuki scanned the room again and saw Tracey was absent. "Tracey recalled that time?"

"Yes." That was Kaoru who answered. "He went into such shock, he'd had to be sedated. He's resting in another room at the moment."

"What the hell are you all talking about?" Tetsuya demanded again. "Tell us!"

"It would be best if we all knew about what happened in the past. We can help," Kouji added.

Kazuki nodded. "It would help if you all knew. What I'm about to tell you can be very upsetting at times." He looked over to Takuto. "Iwai-san, you should sit down as I tell you this."

"It's really that bad?" Shunsuke asked. He heard Marill let out tiny whimpers, so he started to pat her head, hoping to bring comfort to her.

Kazuki nodded. "This was when we were still children, that summer Keita and I became firm friends."

_**Keita had climbed up a tree. "Come on, Kazu-nii!" he called as he sat on a branch.**_

_**"Be careful, Keita," the older boy warned as he too ascended the tree. He was glad Keita had chosen to sit on a thick limb.**_

_**"Hurry, you can see a lot from here!"**_

_**"Okay, I'm coming!" Kazuki had soon caught up to Keita and sat on another branch, just in case his weight strained the branch Keita was sitting on. "You really can see a lot from up here, huh?"**_

_**"Yeah! There's your house, Kazu-nii!" the redhead pointed out.**_

_**"I see it, and look! There's Jin-san!"**_

_**"Do you have more lessons today?"**_

_**"No, this time, he's just coming for a visit. We should try to see him before he leaves."**_

_**"Okay!" Keita kept looking around and saw something strange. "Kazu-nii, someone's lying on the ground over there."**_

_**"Where?"**_

_**Keita pointed to where he saw the silhouette. "Over there."**_

_**Kazuki had a look in the direction Keita was pointing. "I don't know of many other kids around here though..."**_

_**"Are they asleep?"**_

_I hope so... __**Kazuki started to descend the tree. "Come on, Keita, something doesn't feel right."**_

_**Keita followed after Kazuki carefully, not wanting to fall out of the tree.**_

_**The two boys found another boy lying on the ground, and he certainly wasn't sleeping. Kazuki bit his bottom lip as he moved closer and examined him carefully. "He's alive, but badly hurt. Keita, stay here with him, I'll get Jin-san!" **_

_**Keita nodded. "Be careful, Kazu-nii!"**_

_**Kazuki nodded and ran towards his house, hoping he hadn't missed Matsuoka Jin's visit.**_

_**Keita sat near the boy and waited. "Don't worry, Kazu-nii will be here in no time, and he'll bring help."**_

_**The other boy didn't appear to stir. He just continued lying there.**_

_**Keita noticed the boy was bleeding from his head. He knew that was not a good thing. He took off his jacket and pressed it to his head. "This should stop the bleeding."**_

_**In a matter of minutes, Kazuki and Jin had arrived. "He's right here, Jin-san!" Kazuki exclaimed.**_

_**Jin's eyes narrowed as he knelt next to the unconscious boy. He looked over to Keita. "Thank you for helping slow his bleeding, young man. I'll take it from here." He waited until the redhead had backed away. "Both of you, go back to Kazuki's house. Prepare somewhere for this child to rest comfortably. I'll bring him back after tending to the worst of his injuries."**_

_**Kazuki nodded. He took Keita's hand. "Come on." He saw worry in the smaller boy's large, blue eyes. "It's alright, Jin-san will look after him."**_

_**"Okay, Kazu-nii." He ran with Kazuki back to the house while Jin tended to the child.**_

_**The boy awoke after two hours. He looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. "Wh-where am I?" he whispered.**_

_**"Oh good, you're awake," Jin stated, relief in his tone. "You had us quite worried for a while there, young man."**_

_**"What happened?"**_

_**"That's what I was hoping you could tell us. How could you have received such serious injuries?"**_

_**The boy thought about it, but then shut his eyes tightly. "No...no, they'll find me and get me again! No!"**_

_**Jin decided not to push the child into telling anything more. "Alright, we can talk about it later. You must calm down."**_

_**It took a few minutes, but the boy did calm down. "Who are you?"**_

_**"My name is Matsuoka Jin. I treated your injuries."**_

_**"Are you a doctor?"**_

_**"Well, I'm still studying, but I will be. I'm Kazuki's tutor."**_

_**"Kazuki? Who's that?"**_

_**"He's one of the young men who found you. It's a good thing they did, you could've been in severe trouble if they hadn't."**_

_**The boy nodded. **_

_**"Do you remember your name?"**_

_**"Tracey. Tracey Sketchit."**_

_**"Good, I'm glad you didn't develop amnesia after everything." He saw two curious and concerned boys peer into the room. "It's alright, he's awake now. You can come in and see him, but not for too long."**_

_**Keita stepped in first. He couldn't believe it, the child was about the same age as him. "Are you okay?"**_

_**Tracey shook his head. **_

_**"But, you will be, right, Jin-san?" Kazuki asked his tutor as he too entered the room.**_

_**"Yes, as long as he has lots of rest and doesn't do anything to aggravate his injuries," Jin replied. "I'll go speak with your parents and see if I can get in touch with Tracey's family. He will have to stay here until he's physically fit to move again."**_

_**"Of course." Kazuki watched his tutor leave the room. He turned to the young boy in the bed. "I'm glad you're awake."**_

_**"Who are you?" Tracey asked.**_

_**"My name is Kazuki, and this is Keita. Keita found you lying in the forest."**_

_**"Oh. My name is Tracey."**_

_**"It's a pleasure to meet you."**_

_**Tracey smiled slightly. "Thank you for finding me. The doctor said if you hadn't, I would be in trouble."**_

_**"Well, he's not a doctor yet, but he's right."**_

_**"You were badly hurt. What happened?" Keita asked.**_

_**Tracey started to tremble as he started to recall what had happened again. "No...no, they'll find me...they'll come after me and find me! They'll..."**_

_**"Tracey, calm down. You're safe here. Nobody can hurt you ever again," Kazuki tried to reassure.**_

_**Keita looked down. "I'm sorry."**_

_**Kazuki shook his head. "It's not your fault, Keita. Something really scary happened to Tracey and it upsets him." He tried piecing together what he had heard, but so far, nothing.**_

_**Tracey eventually did calm down again. His eyes were still wide, though, and he looked like he was about to start crying. But, all that escaped were hitched breaths.**_

_**Jin entered the room. "It's time for Tracey to get some rest. I'll stay here and keep an eye on him."**_

_**The boys nodded, told Tracey they'd see him when he woke up, and then left the room.**_

"We later learned that Tracey had been attacked by a group of teenagers. It took weeks for him to tell us every detail because each time he tried, he'd begin to have a fit. We couldn't upset him too much, but even then, the trauma was almost too much. There were nights he couldn't sleep because of the memories. A couple of months later, he was finally able to go back to his parents. His physical state had improved greatly. Emotionally, though, was another story. We next saw him at the trial for those boys and helped them get locked away for what they had done. I learned, over time, all of Tracey's memories of that time had been blocked, including meeting us."

"After I'd been attacked, that must've triggered the full-extent of those memories," Keita added.

Marill was crying, not even patting, scratching and cooing could soothe her. She had no idea something like that had happened to her trainer, and what was worse was that she wasn't there to protect him.

"So, that's what happened..." Shunsuke whispered softly. "It's no wonder Tracey started freaking out the way he did."

Hideaki turned to the others. "Let's go. Itou-kun and Endou-kun need some time to themselves."

"Could you please leave Marill here? I'll be seeing Tracey soon, and I can take her with me," Kazuki requested.

Shunsuke nodded and handed him the weeping mouse. "Hopefully, you can calm her." He followed the others out of the room.

Kazuki waited until everyone had left before he dropped his calm composure. "Oh, Keita, I'm so sorry. If I hadn't gone to those meetings, then..."

"It's not your fault," Keita reassured. "Do you blame Tracey for this?"

"Of course not. Do you?"

"No. I had a chance to tell him that we shouldn't go into town today after Shichijo-san and Saionji-san warned me about those guys. But, I never did."

"Keita..."

"Kazuki, I'm sorry you had to come back to this..."

"Don't be. The only ones who should feel sorry are the..." he trailed off, not wanting to become too angry. "They hurt Tracey those years ago, and they've done the same to you. I will never forgive them."

Marill was still weeping through the conversation. "Marill ma...marill rill marill...rill..." _Tracey...I wasn't able to save you...I'm sorry..._

"Hey, Kazuki?"

"Yes, Keita?"

"I think I'm going to rest for a bit. You should see Tracey."

"I will." He rose from his seat and bent over, giving Keita a very tender kiss on his right cheek, as his lips had been split. "I love you, Keita."

"I love you too, Kazuki. I'll see you when I wake up."

"Of course."

Keita relaxed into the pillows and closed his eyes.

Kazuki watched him doze off before leaving the room, Marill in his arms.

He finally found Tracey's room. He could see the Watcher was still asleep because of the sedatives. He sat down by the bed and waited.

After ten minutes, Tracey finally opened his eyes. He looked around dazedly, unable to quite comprehend where he was at the present time.

"Tracey, you're awake."

He turned towards the voice. "Kazuki?"

"Yes." He smiled reassuringly. "Keita's alright."

"What was the worst of it?" He started to recall what happened.

"A severely broken arm, three broken ribs, stitches on his left cheek, bottom lip and on his forehead. He's awake, but he is in pain at the moment. The doctors are giving him painkillers for them."

"I see. I'm glad he's awake..."

"Tracey, I want you to know that I don't blame you for what happened, and I never will. You're not at fault."

"But...the ones who attacked Keita...they...they were the ones who attacked me..."

"Yes, they were, and they are the ones at fault. We will find them and have them returned to detainment."

"Do you really not hold even a sliver of blame towards me?"

"I do not hold any blame, no matter how slight. You didn't know about this. Your memories had been blocked."

"They're returning..."

"Yes. You experienced a fit earlier as your memories returned, so you had to be sedated. Tracey, what else do you remember of that time?"

"I..." he paused. There was something else about that time. "I remember two boys helped me. After the doctor looked after me, it was the two boys who helped me. They would sit with me every night when I woke from nightmares."

"The doctor was my tutor Jin-san. The boys were myself and Keita. But, like you, Keita couldn't remember much about that summer, so not even he realised he was reuniting with an old friend."

"We met in the past?"

"Yes. I wish it had been in better circumstances though."

Tracey smiled slightly. "I can't believe I forgot my friends."

"Speaking of friends..." Kazuki picked Marill up and sat her on the bed. "She has been very worried about you."

Marill saw her trainer was awake. She jumped into his arms and nuzzled him, still crying. "Marill ma...marill...marill rill marill...rill..." _Tracey...I couldn't...protect you...I'm sorry..._

Tracey held her close. "It's alright, Marill. You can't let it upset you, it was before we met. Before we realised my father was sick, we went on a holiday...we came here to Japan."

Marill's sobs eased slightly. "Marill rill rillma marill ma rill." _Even so I should've been there to save you._

Kazuki looked at the little mouse. "She heard me telling everyone else. Everyone wants to help. Now that they know what's happening, they're able to protect you and Keita." He looked down at his lap. "It was personal, but they had to know."

"I know. But..."

Kazuki looked up again.

"How do they know they are to protect me?"

Kazuki inhaled deeply. "This is a secret only a few know about. The only ones who do are Keita, Jin-san, Saionji-san, Shichijo-san, Niwa-san and Nakajima-san."

"You can trust me with it. I never share secrets."

"I know I can trust you. I know from meeting you those years ago, and from the time we've spent together over the last month. Tracey, I'm really the Chairman of Bell Liberty Gakuen, and my real name is Suzubushi Kazuki. Endou is my mother's maiden name. I'd been hoping to find you again after hearing word of that gang being released, and I did. I found information about a young man working for the famous researcher Professor Oak. When I realised it was you, I arranged for a Platinum Paper to be sent to you, so you would come here."

"But, what if I hadn't realised the importance of it?"

"You would have. Everyone knows what it means to receive a Platinum Paper. I'd arranged for you to come for protection."

"Protection?"

"Yes. But, to keep that hidden, I also claimed your art, research and observation skills make you a worthy student, which they truly do."

"Wasn't I safe in Pallet Town?"

"No. That gang would scour the entire world to find you. In the school grounds, you were more than safe."

"But, then I left the school grounds...and Keita..."

"As I said, I don't hold any blame towards you, and I never will. Now that you know what's happened, I'm sure you will take care. Neither Keita nor I want to see you in that same state ever again. You're one of our dearest friends."

"Kazuki..."

"I'm glad I found you again, Tracey, and I know Keita is too." He reached over and started to pat Marill. "It looks like she's calmed down now."

"Yeah." He looked down at Marill. "She's asleep." He looked back to Kazuki. "I'm glad I came to Bell Liberty. I was reunited with you and Keita without realising it, and I've made more friends." His expression grew serious. "Do any of them hold any blame?"

"No. They were unhappy about being left out of the loop on what was happening, but none of them blames you for what happened today."

"I'm glad. I only hope that nothing will change after...after Keita was..."

"It's alright, Tracey. Keita will be alright. He's resting for now, but he's not in danger anymore." He could see tears welling in the Watcher's eyes. "Tracey..."

"I wish Keita had never gone through what I did...he didn't deserve it..." he whispered as a couple of tears slipped down his cheeks.

"Neither did you."

Tracey closed his eyes and allowed his tears to fall silently, the only sounds he'd made were hitched breaths.

Kazuki stayed there, making sure Tracey was alright. He knew Keita was still resting.

Tracey wiped his eyes a moment later. "You should get back to Keita. He'd love to see you when he wakes up."

"I did tell him I'd be there when he woke. Will you be alright, Tracey?"

The Watcher nodded. "I'll be alright now."

Kazuki didn't believe him, not after having that fit that resulted in having him sedated. "I'll tell the others you're awake and have them come in to keep you company."

"Okay." Tracey watched as Kazuki left the room. "Kazuki!"

"Yes?"

"Please tell Keita that I'm glad he's going to be alright...and that I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect him..."

Kazuki nodded. "Of course, Tracey." He then left the room.

Tracey looked down to the sleeping Pokemon in his arms. _Something tells me life at Bell Liberty is never going to be the same again..._

Keita/Tracey: HAMU-HAMU HEAVEN!

Tracey, still a chibified hamster, was walking through Bell Liberty Forest, hoping to find what he's searching for. He had determination burning brightly in his eyes.

Tetsuya saw him from the little fishing hole. Yes, he too was in chibified-hamster form. "Oi, Tracey-hamu!"

Tracey turned to the fishing hole and spotted the Student Council President. "Hello, Tetsuya-hamu!" He approached the taller hamster.

"You seem determined today, what's up-hamu?"

"I'm just continuing my search for the perfect thing to sketch-hamu."

"Any luck-hamu?"

"Still not yet-hamu. But, I'm not going to give up-hamu!"

"That's the spirit-hamu!" Tetsuya turned to his fishing pole and brightened. He'd just had an idea. "How about if I catch a large fish-hamu? You could sketch that-hamu."

"That's a fine idea-hamu. But, only if it's a special fish-hamu."

"Sure-hamu!" Tetsuya managed to catch four shoes, three tyres, two rubber ducks and a partridge in a pear tree from the Christmas concert the previous year.

Tracey was sweatdropping as he tapped that same blackboard with that same baton.

Tetsuya jumped up, not appearing to mind his fishing hadn't gone well. "Now that everyone knows what's going on, we're able to protect Keita-hamu and Tracey-hamu. But, what will happen when that gang appears in the hospital-hamu? Next time in _Newest Student At BL Gakuen: A Brawl In The Hospital_. Be sure to show your own fighting spirit-hamu!" Tetsuya raised a fist in the air, a smile on his face, fierce determination in his eyes.


	8. A Brawl In The Hospital

Chapter Eight: A Brawl In The Hospital

Kazuki returned to Keita's bedside, not surprised to see the small teen was still asleep. He smiled gently as he tenderly stroked his hair, mindful not to actually touch his head just in case. _Keita... _He couldn't believe such a thing had happened to his beloved. Sure, he'd been in a dangerous situation in the past, but it was still nothing compared to what he'd been faced with on that day. His smile faded and his expression quickly filled with anger. If he wasn't a rational young man, he would've stormed out of the hospital and chased down the thugs who'd done this. But, he knew it was best left to the proper authorities.

Umino-sensei knocked on the doorframe of the room. "Tracey? Is it alright if I come in?"

He nodded. "Of course, Mr. Umino."

The teacher, who was older than he appeared, entered the room quietly. There was relief shining in his large eyes. "I'm glad you're alright." He sat by the bedside. "It was a shock when I heard that you'd been sedated."

"Were you also present to hear the story?"

"Yes. I'm sorry to hear something like that happened to you."

The Watcher nodded silently.

"It's also horrible they'd attacked Itou-kun. Neither of you deserved it."

"Mr. Umino?"

"Yes, Tracey?"

"Um...do you hold any blame towards me for what happened to Keita?"

"Absolutely not! It wasn't your fault!"

The Watcher nodded again.

"You need to believe that, Tracey, or you'll forever be burdened with un-necessary guilt. Itou-kun and Endou-kun had a choice those years ago, to help you or to leave you. They made the choice to help you through to the end. Endou-kun still wanted to stick to his decision when he learned about that group of young thugs being released from their detainment, so he made the decision to have you come here. Itou-kun didn't want your memories to be brought back, so he didn't tell you about what happened when you were children. Judging by your reaction after the memories returned, I'd say he was worried that was exactly what would happen."

"They would sit with me through all of my fits throughout the night. My screaming, my crying, my panic attacks. Keita and Kazuki were with me through each and every one of them."

"Itou-kun would've known what your fits were like, and he wanted to spare you from that. So, Tracey, can you honestly say now that you are at fault for what happened?"

"I still should've gone with Keita instead of working on my sketch..."

"You didn't know something was going to happen, nor did Itou-kun, otherwise, you wouldn't have separated. What happened wasn't anyone's fault, except for those responsible for attacking Itou-kun."

"Mr. Umino..."

"So, I want to hear you say that it's not your fault, it never has been your fault and it never will be your fault."

"I..."

"As I said, you must believe that so you won't be burdened by guilt."

"I'm not at fault."

"Were you at fault?"

"I was not at fault."

"Will you be at fault?"

"I won't be at fault."

"Exactly. Now, believe those words, and not only will you recover from the trauma of your past, but you'll also be able to help Itou-kun recover. Okay?"

He nodded, only this time, he was smiling. "Thank you, Mr. Umino."

"That's alright." He reached over and started to stroke Tracey's hair, the same way an affectionate older brother would. "I'm always there for my students, don't forget that. Even after you graduate, feel free to talk if something's bothering you."

"I'll remember that. Thank you."

Umino-sensei smiled widely, glad to know Tracey was going to be alright.

"Has Keita woken again yet?"

"Not yet. He must be exhausted."

"After what happened, I can't blame him. I was the same way. All I wanted to do was sleep. But, I never could."

"Each time you tried, the assault came back full-force, didn't it?"

"It did, and that was when I would wake up screaming and crying. It took Kazuki and Keita forever to calm me down."

"So, you really do remember everything now?"

"I do."

"It's not pleasant to have such a traumatic memory. However, it's also not pleasant forgetting your friends."

"I thought that when I first arrived at Bell Liberty and met Keita that I was fortunate to meet such kind and welcoming people. As the days passed, I found myself spending more time with them, not realising I'd been reunited with old friends. A couple of days ago, they realised something was troubling me, and they sat with me as I grieved for my mother."

"And now you know they'd been with you before."

"Yes."

Umino-sensei was about to say more, but was interrupted by Shunsuke running into the room. "Taki-kun, you shouldn't rush in the hospital," the teacher scolded.

"I know, but this is bad! Yukihiko's telling Kazuki too!" Shunsuke exclaimed loudly.

"What is it?"

"That gang realised Keita was brought here! They're making their way through the hospital as we speak!"

"What?"

"Ou-sama, Nakajima and Shichijo are trying to hold them off, but we need to get out of here now!"

Umino-sensei nodded. "Tracey, can you stand?"

"My legs still feel shaky after the sedatives..." Tracey replied.

Shunsuke found a spare wheelchair in the hall. He pushed it into the room. "Get in this! We have to hurry before you're found!"

Kazuki turned worried violet eyes to Yukihiko as he heard about the gang being in the hospital. "Keita's still asleep, and we can't move him or we could aggravate his injuries."

"I know. We'll have to take his bed. Come on." Yukihiko hurried into the room. "Shinomiya learned of a safe room where Keita and Tracey, as well as those who can't fight, can stay."

Kazuki rose to his feet so quickly, he caused the chair to fall. He moved closer to the bed and grabbed the handrails. He started pushing it out of the room with Yukihiko's help.

"You'd better get our of our way, punks, or you'll get worse than your little friend," the leader of the gang sneered.

Tetsuya growled. "Like hell!"

Hideaki pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "You're messing with the wrong school, pal."

Omi's expression was fierce. "You're not getting past!" His eyes were open, and they glared cold ice towards the gang.

The leader just sniffed in amusement. "Well, we'll see about that." He raised a fist. "Get them!" he ordered of his companions.

Tetsuya and Hideaki fought their absolute hardest, Omi was analysing the enemy, making sure none were able to get past them. He was not about to let them harm Keita or Tracey ever again.

Tetsuya grabbed the arm of the more muscular underling. "We're not pushovers!" he exclaimed as he flipped the man over. He knew that unless the underling had experience in judo, his landing would be very hard and painful...it could even knock him unconscious, which is exactly what he was hoping for.

The leader growled to himself as he watched his underlings being defeated one by one. He decided the best way to get through would be to go around. After all, every hospital has more than one entrance.

Omi realised what the leader had planned as he saw him start to run off. "Oh, no you don't!" He chased after him.

Hideaki noticed this. "Oi, Treasury Dog, just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Omi didn't grace the spectacled student with an answer. He grabbed the leader of the gang by the back of his collar and pulled him back sharply, hearing a garbled sound as the leader's shirt tightened on his throat. He smirked. "Don't think you can get away that easily."

"Oi, just...just let me go! I promise I'll leave!" the leader pleaded.

"Nice try, but I know you'll go back on your word the second I let you go." He turned to Hideaki. "Here's someone else for you to play with."

Hideaki smirked as he approached his rival. "Tired of your chew-toy already, huh?"

Omi just grinned. "I just feel that you can deliver the worst hit on this young man. We need to teach him an important lesson, do we not?"

Tetsuya smirked. "Agreed, let's show him that nobody ever messes with students of Bell Liberty Gakuen!" He too approached Omi and grabbed the gang leader. "We'll take it from here. You go let security know."

Omi nodded and ran off.

The gang leader appeared frightened. "Wh-what are you going to do to me?"

"Well, we want to kill you for what you did to Keita, and for what you did to Tracey all those years ago. But, we'd rather not be charged with manslaughter." Tetsuya looked to Hideaki, who moved up the other end of the hallway. He threw the gang leader with all his strength. "Batter up!"

Hideaki waited for the perfect opportunity and once the gang leader was close enough, he delivered a powerful kick to his jaw, sending the man flying a few feet before crashing to the ground unconscious.

The group was in the safe room. Keita started stirring. His eyes opened slowly. "Huh? Where am I? Wasn't I in the hospital?"

"Keita!" Tracey wheeled over to him. "Thank goodness you're alright!"

"Tracey? What's going on?"

"We're under attack," Kaoru responded. "That gang found out you're here. Omi, Niwa and Nakajima are taking care of them."

"How did they find us?" Keita asked as he looked at Tracey, who appeared just as surprised as him.

Marill, who'd awoken as Tracey was being wheeled to the safe room, gasped. "Marill rill marill ma marill rill ma marill rill marill!" _They must've seen the ambulance and realised that Keita was still alive, so they followed it!_

Tracey nodded. "It wouldn't surprise me."

"What did Marill say?" Takuto questioned.

"She commented on the gang possibly seeing the ambulance and following it here after realising Keita was getting help. They wanted to silence us so they couldn't get in further trouble."

Kazuki was becoming furious. "How dare they...? They don't want to get in trouble, so they do exactly what would get them in serious trouble! They were coming after Keita and Tracey again!"

Kouji laid a hand on the Chairman's shoulder. "Calm down, Endou-kun. They're sure to be locked up for a very long time after this."

Marill's ears twitched as she heard footfalls outside the room. She tensed, ready to fire a Water Gun if she were to see the enemy. But, to everyone's relief, it was Tetsuya, Hideaki and Omi.

Kaoru approached Omi, trying to hide just how relieved he was to see his best friend and beloved was alright. "What happened?"

"Security is taking care of them as they await the police, but they said to stay in here until an officer comes to get us, just to be on the safe side," Omi explained.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm not injured, Kaoru. The only ones who received injury were those who deserved it."

"Good. If you were injured, who'd prepare my tea?"

Omi just chuckled, knowing exactly what Kaoru meant to say. "I would never allow anything to stop that."

"Good. See to it that you never do."

"Of course, Kaoru."

Tetsuya stepped over to Tracey and Keita. "They won't be hurting either of you ever again. Not after what we'd done to them."

Keita's eyes widened. "Just what did you do?"

Hideaki chuckled and pushed his glasses up his nose. "We just taught them a very important lesson on why nobody should ever mess with students of Bell Liberty."

"You're scary at times, Nakajima, you know that, right?" Shunsuke asked.

Hideaki just chuckled again.

Takuto turned to Tracey. "Are you going to be alright? Aside from the rest of your past, this revived memory is sure to be upsetting to you."

Tracey nodded. "That's true. But, I will be alright. I shouldn't focus on the bad things, I should focus on the good." He glanced at Keita and Kazuki. "Such as meeting two of the best friends I could ever have." He patted Marill. "Aside from Marill, of course."

"I'm glad to hear that. You're strong, Tracey, don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"And if you do ever find that memory troubling you, then you can always feel free to talk to any of us. We'll help you," Yukihiko added.

Tracey nodded. He closed his eyes and smiled. "I really am glad I came to Bell Liberty, otherwise I would never have been reunited with old friends and made many new ones."

"We're glad you came too, Tracey," Keita responded.

Keita/Tracey: HAMU-HAMU HEAVEN!

Chibified-hamster Tracey walked through Bell Liberty forest, still on the search for that perfect thing to sketch. It wasn't going to be easy though.

Hideaki, in his own Chibified-hamster form, noticed the freshman walking around. He approached him. "So, what are you doing-hamu?"

"Oh, hello, Hideaki-hamu! I'm just looking for the perfect thing to sketch-hamu."

"Judging by how you're looking left and right as you keep walking, you still haven't found even a clue as to what it should be-hamu."

"You'd be right with that-hamu. But, I refuse to give up-hamu!"

He nodded. "Then, follow me-hamu." He grabbed Tracey's paw and pulled him behind him, leading him to a statue. He then pressed him against the statue and leaned in close, almost as if he was about to kiss him. "Look over my left shoulder-hamu."

Flustered over Hideaki's actions, Tracey did so, but saw...nothing! "What was that about-hamu?"

Hideaki just chuckled as he backed away. "Just teaching you not to naively follow anyone-hamu."

Tracey was steamed about the prank pulled, and he showed it as he angrily tapped that same old blackboard with that same old baton.

Hideaki appeared in front of the blackboard. "The thugs have been captured, and now it's time to revive more of Tracey-hamu's memories from long ago-hamu. Next time in _Newest Student At BL Gakuen: Return To The Old House_. I won't take it easy on you if you don't read it-hamu."


	9. Return To The Old House

Chapter Nine: Return To The Old House

It was a week later that Keita had been released from the hospital. Most of his injuries had healed, he just had to be mindful of his arm and ribs as he returned to school. Tracey and Kazuki picked him up so he wouldn't have to take the bus.

"So, it looks like you know," Keita remarked when he saw Tracey sitting in the black car, the same one that took Kazuki to all important meetings.

Tracey nodded. "Kazuki admitted it to me _that_ day." He refused to say _the day you were attacked_, and quite frankly, everyone who knew of it felt the exact same way. He helped the redhead fasten his safety belt.

"Before we go back to school, there's somewhere I want to go first," Kazuki told his driver. He leaned in close and told his driver in a soft tone.

The man nodded, knowing where he was to go. He turned the key, and the car drove off.

"Where are we going, Kazuki?" Keita questioned.

Kazuki smiled. "You'll see very soon, Keita."

The car pulled up to the front of a large house. Keita's eyes widened in realisation. "Tracey, look!"

The Watcher glanced out the window as well. "It's a beautiful house."

"You've been here before," Kazuki informed as the group climbed out of the car.

"I have?"

"The house was in a different area, but this is the same one. This is where you stayed all those years ago."

Realisation dawned on him. "This is your house?"

"Yes. I'd had it moved here so I could come here for some sanctuary...and so Keita could revisit his childhood. It looks like we can revisit yours as well."

"Those memories weren't so pleasant though..."

"I understand, but there are some pleasant ones tucked in there. It was mostly at night that you were affected by the memories of the attack. But, throughout the day, despite being injured, you would still play with us any way that you could." Kazuki pulled a key out of his pocket and walked up to the front door. He inserted the key in the hole and turned it. "I'll have a key cut for you as well, so you can visit here any time you'd like."

Keita finally noticed something. "Hey, Tracey, where's Marill?"

"She's with Mr. Umino at the moment. Over the week, she became fond of Tonosama, as did he in return, so they're having a play-date," Tracey explained.

"I never thought I'd see a cat and a mouse get along so well..."

Tracey laughed lightly. "Neither did I. The only other cat I've known well was Meowth, and Pikachu was not fond of him in the least. It didn't help that he kept trying to capture Pikachu."

Keita tried to picture a Tom and Jerry sequence.

"Of course, Pikachu would always have the upper-hand, he'd just use his electric attacks to shock Meowth, that got him to back off."

Keita laughed, only to wince slightly. Laughing with broken ribs wasn't a good idea.

"Okay, come on in, you two," Kazuki called after he'd opened the door.

The two younger teens nodded and made their way up to the door and through it.

Tracey's inspiration was struck upon seeing the inside of the building. It was too bad he hadn't brought his sketchbook. Oh well, he would come back another time and make a sketch.

"Welcome back, Tracey," Keita stated fondly. He took the Watcher's hand in his uninjured one and pulled him along. "First, you've got to see this room." He led the Watcher to a large bedroom. It was still full of toys from childhood days. "Look on that wall over there. You'll soon see what I'm talking about."

Tracey did so. He felt Keita let go of his hand, and he stepped over to the wall. He kept looking, but didn't seem to find anything, so he got down on the ground and moved the toychest aside. He found a scrawled message. _Kazuki has been here_ was written in green paint. _Keita waz hear_ was written in blue paint. _Tracey was here_ was written in orange paint. It was a little messy, but he figured he must've used his left hand to write it.

"Our own secret message to the next people to come in here."

Kazuki chuckled. "First, it started with Keita writing it, and since it seemed like a fine idea, I decided to join in. Then, we encouraged you to join in the fun. You were a bit hesitant, but after we'd told you that nobody was going to be scolded, you did write something."

"We still have your notches on the wall too," Keita stated. He pointed to the doorframe where there were notches to show how much the boys had grown.

Tracey had a look. He noticed his stopped after a while, but Keita's kept going just a little further. "I understand why mine stopped where they did, but what about Keita's?"

Kazuki became serious. "Not long after you left, Keita became seriously ill."

"What?" Tracey's voice was quiet, shaken. He turned to Keita. It was hard to believe the healthy youth before him was once seriously ill.

Keita nodded. "I still don't remember much of that. But, I remember being told I had a high fever."

Kazuki shook his head sadly. "Keita was admitted into the hospital. I was worried he wasn't going to make it. That's how ill he was."

Tracey bowed his head. "I'm sorry I made you relive that. It must've been hard for you." He meant that for both of them.

"It was. But, Keita recovered. Of course, after that, he went home as his sister had settled into her home."

"Not before making our promise though," Keita added.

"Promise?" Tracey was confused.

"Come on, we'll show you." Keita took Tracey's hand again and led him out of the room, up the staircase to the attic.

Kazuki followed after them.

Kazuki pulled a painting out from behind a collection of them. He then picked something from the back of this. It was a folded piece of paper. "Here. Read this for yourself." He handed it to Tracey.

The Watcher unfolded the paper and found a note written in two different styles. It said the same thing: _I promise that we will go to the same school_. He smiled tenderly at that before looking up at his friends. "And you kept it."

"Of course."

"And, wasn't there something else up here?" Keita asked Kazuki.

"That's right." He stepped over to a trunk and opened it. He pulled out a photo album. "I'd kept this in here to keep it safe over time, knowing that someday, we'd be able to look at it together."

Keita and Tracey stepped over to where Kazuki stood...or rather, where Kazuki was sitting. They sat beside him, one on each side.

Kazuki opened the album, and there was a picture of three boys. One had light brown hair, one had red hair and one had black hair. They were all looking at each other while smiling, even the black-haired boy who wore his right arm in a plaster cast. "You were finally recovering from your injuries, Tracey. My mother insisted on taking a photo of all three of us. You weren't so eager at the time, but you sat still long enough for her to get this one."

Tracey chuckled. "I was camera shy as a child, wasn't I?"

"Yes. It was near impossible to get any photos of you." Kazuki turned the page to show the same three boys running around the yard. "But, as long as you didn't know about the picture being taken, it was easy."

Keita breathed out a chuckle, it hurt to laugh too much. "Is that photo in there?"

Kazuki nodded. "Of course it is." He turned the page, knowing that picture was the one Keita was talking about.

Tracey laughed as he saw it. It looked like they were playing _Wedding_. Tracey was the minister, Kazuki the groom and Keita the bride. Kazuki had given Keita a kiss on the forehead. "I remember that day. Keita told me that one day, he hoped he really would get married to his _Kazu-nii_."

"Well, it can happen for real in the future," Kazuki stated as he gazed lovingly at Keita.

Tracey smiled. He could still see just how much they loved each other. He could remember each time the two of them were together, they'd always look at each other in a certain way. Their feelings may have been platonic at that time, but there was something special between them. "You two are still the picture perfect couple," he whispered. It was moments like these he wished he had his sketchbook.

Keita blushed lightly. "You're just teasing again, aren't you?"

"No, I really mean it. There has always been that special bond between both of you, even before your feelings became romantic. Even during the days you were just friends, it was clear to anyone who cared to notice, that you two were always meant to be together. I'm really glad you became a couple."

"Thank you, Tracey," Kazuki replied as he turned to face the Watcher.

Keita nodded. "Yeah, thanks, Trace."

Kazuki turned the page, and there was more dress-up play. The boys did have to take it easy until Tracey had recovered after all. "Do you remember this day?"

Tracey looked at the photo. "No, I can't say that I do."

"After you were deemed well enough to get out of bed, Keita suggested we play _Knights_. The three of us went through the house with our cardboard tubing swords and rescued cookies from the cookie jar."

Tracey laughed while Keita tried to keep his laughter contained enough to not cause pain. "I remember now! Boy, the three of us were quite ill that evening."

Keita nodded. "By rescuing the cookies, we had to eat them, but there were too many."

"We all got scolded for doing what we did, but Mother still looked after all three of us that night. I think that was the only night following your attack that you didn't wake in a fright," Kazuki commented.

"To make sure she could look after all of us, she had us sleep in the same bed, didn't she?"

The tallest boy nodded. "She did. It was definitely much easier." He turned the page. "Oh, and I see she took the opportunity to get a photo of us while we slept." The photo had all three boys in a state of slumber. Tracey was on the right side of the bed so he could have his broken arm propped up by a pillow. Keita was in the middle, and Kazuki was on the left side. Tracey and Keita were holding hands while Kazuki was embracing Keita. "It looks like we were all meant to be together."

The younger teens turned to Kazuki. "What do you mean?" they asked in unison.

"Just look at this picture. You can tell there is a lot of trust between all three of us. We were meant to be friends."

"Hey, Kazuki, do you think all three of us were meant to be more than friends?" Keita whispered as he continued looking at the picture.

Tracey heard Keita's query. "I wouldn't want to intrude on your relationship..."

"You wouldn't."

Kazuki nodded. "Keita's right."

The three of them continued gazing at the picture of them slumbering, contemplating on whether they should take a chance in discovering their feelings, or leave things as they are. They hoped the picture would help them find their answer.

Keita/Tracey: HAMU-HAMU HEAVEN!

Chibified-hamster Tracey was strolling through the Bell Liberty forest, and was surprised to see Keita, still in his chibified-hamster form was sitting alone. "Keita-hamu!"

Keita turned to Tracey. "Hi, Tracey-hamu! Still looking for that perfect thing to sketch-hamu?"

"Yep, still on the search-hamu. How come you're alone-hamu?"

"Chairman-hamu is at a meeting. I've been waiting here for you-hamu."

"Chairman-hamu?"

"He put on the tie before he left, so he's Chairman-hamu."

"Oh, okay-hamu. So, what did you want to do-hamu?"

"I want to help you find that perfect thing to sketch-hamu!"

"Thank you-hamu! I'd appreciate the help-hamu!"

"So, how have your efforts gone so far-hamu?"

Tracey started telling of everything that had happened after he'd begun his search, not surprised to see Keita was sweatdropping more intensely with each one.

"That sounds very weird-hamu..."

"I hope things don't become weirder-hamu..."

"They will-hamu. You've already seen weird-hamu."

Tracey was sighing as he again tapped that same blackboard with that same baton.

Keita jumped up in front of the blackboard. "After realising the depth of our bond, Tracey-hamu is finding himself thinking of just how deeply he feels for Kazuki-hamu and myself-hamu. Next time in _Newest Student At BL Gakuen: Working Out My Feelings_. I hope you can have fun as you read more-hamu!"


	10. Working Out My Feelings

Chapter Ten: Working Out My Feelings

Class hadn't gone very well that day. Following his time spent at the house where he recovered, Tracey couldn't stop thinking about the same thing. _Do I feel more for Kazuki and Keita? Do they feel more for me?_ He had been scolded for daydreaming by most of his teachers. The only one who didn't tell him off was Umino-sensei, only because the Biology teacher was concerned that Tracey was still worried about what had happened the week before.

Marill wondered just what was bothering her trainer so much. She hoped it had nothing to do with what had happened to Keita, nor what had happened to himself those years ago. She'd never seen him appear so spacy, and she'd been with him for most of his life. She decided to ask. She approached her trainer and nudged his hand. "Marill ma?" _Tracey?_

Tracey blinked out of his thoughts and turned to the mouse. "Is everything alright, Marill?"

"Marill rill marill. Marill marill ma rill marill marill." _I should be asking you that. You've been quite out of it since you got back yesterday._

"Oh, I'm sorry for causing you worry. I'm alright, I'm just thinking about something."

"Marill? Rill marill." _What is it? Maybe I can help._

"Okay. Yesterday while at the house, Kazuki showed Keita and I a photo album filled with images from the time I was there. We saw one photo of all of us sleeping, and Kazuki remarked that the three of us were meant to be friends. Then, Keita asked if all three of us were meant to be more than friends. I still feel like I would intrude on their relationship, but they've both assured me that I wouldn't, and as we left the house, Kazuki suggested that we all think about it. So, I'm trying to figure out how deep my feelings for them are. Are they platonic? Romantic? And, how do they feel about me?"

Marill could see why her trainer was in such deep thought. She closed her eyes and let out a low hum as she tried to work everything out in her mind. Her eyes opened. "Marill. Rill marill marill ma rill marill marill, ma?" _Think about this. You know you've been reunited with old friends now, right?_

"Yes..."

"Marill, rill marill marill rill ma marill rill ma." _But, when you first arrived, they felt like strangers._

"That's right."

"Rill marill ma rill, marill marill rill ma rill." _Even so you would let them in, and they would always be there for you no matter what._

"Yes, they were."

"Marill, marill rill ma?"_ So, how much does it mean to you?_

"It means a lot. Even though at the time it seemed like we were strangers, Keita was willing to show me around the school, and Kazuki did the same. I found myself forming a strong friendship with them, not realising we already knew each other. I'd even told them a lot that not even Ash and Misty know of..."

Marill nodded.

"When that event last week happened, I can't think of many other times I'd been so frightened. You had to bring me to my senses to call for help. If you hadn't, Keita could've..." He trailed off, not wanting to think about the worst case scenario. "I was so relieved when I learned he'd recover from his injuries."

"Marill ma marill rill?" _And as for Kazuki?_

Tracey nodded. "As for Kazuki, I was glad he'd come to talk to me after he'd seen Keita. I thought after what happened he would just be by Keita's side, even while he was resting. But, he came to see if I was also alright after having to be sedated. He told me things that only those he can really trust ever learn, and even helped revive more pleasant memories."

"Rill marill marill. Marill rill ma marill?" _They've both always been there. Has that helped?_

"I can understand how much I appreciate them in my life, but I still can't work out just how strong my feelings are."

Meanwhile, Keita and Kazuki were lying on Keita's bed. They too were thinking of their feelings for Tracey. Keita's broken arm was being supported by a pillow. "Hey, Kazuki?"

"Yes, Keita?"

"Is it really alright if I love Tracey too?"

"Of course it is. Do you?"

"I do feel very close to him...but at the moment, it's not the same to the same extent when I started realising my feelings for you."

"You've always been close to him ever since the reunion. Even though you weren't aware that you already knew him as a close friend, you were always close to him."

"How about you, Kazuki? It's a big thing to tell someone about _that_, isn't it?"

"It is. But, I know I can trust Tracey."

"Hmm?"

"I still hold that same level of trust for him as I did when we were younger."

"I...I don't know what I feel."

"Keita?"

"I mean, sure, I am very close to him, I've been initiating physical contact, and you're really the only other one who I'd do that to. But, I haven't noticed my heart pounding."

"Maybe, it's because you've already experienced how it feels to fall in love, it's not as noticable to you anymore."

"Maybe..."

"Keita...I think I do love him."

"Huh?"

"It's hard to explain, but the feeling is there. I want to protect him just as much as I want to protect you, because the thought of either of you falling in harm's way kills me. He's someone I always want by my side."

"Kazuki..."

"Don't you find yourself feeling the same way? On _that_ day, I heard you tried to face against that group yourself. You didn't want them to go anywhere near Tracey."

"No, I didn't. I think I can understand your protective instinct. As soon as I saw that gang, I knew that I only had to do one thing. Protect Tracey from harm. I know it got me hurt, and that hurt you and Tracey, as well as everyone else very much. But, at that time, all I could think of was keeping them away from Tracey, my own safety didn't come into it."

Kazuki nodded. "Yes. That's exactly how I feel. _Never mind myself, as long as you're safe, that's all that matters_. That's what I thought that time I grabbed Jin-san's scalpel by the blade."

"Then...I think I do love Tracey."

"We might still need time to sort these feelings out, but I think we're working on it."

"Yeah. The more time we spend with him, the easier it will be to work out our feelings."

Tracey let out a frustrated huff as he flung himself on the bed. "This is all too confusing!"

Marill nodded, she was starting to feel the frustration herself. "Marill ma?" _Tracey?_

"Yeah, Marill?"

"Marill rill marill?" _What else comes to mind?_

"What do you mean?"

"Rill marill." _In regards to your feelings._

"Do you mean something like how I'd feel if either of them were to leave?"

"Marill." _Yes._

"I'd be devastated. I was already fearing that the other day, and that was before the memories came back. I was scared that Keita was going to...and then I feared Kazuki would leave me."

Marill nodded. "Marill marill rill. Marill rill marill?" _That's exactly what I mean. Have you felt like that before?_

"Come to think of it...I have, but not to the same extent. That time, it was as if my world was going to end if they were no longer part of my life."

"Marill rill marill ma!" _There's your answer!_

"Huh?"

"Marill ma, rill marill marill ma rill rill marill." _Tracey, you are in love with them and you didn't realise it._

"I..." His eyes widened as he slowly sat up. "You're right!"

"Marill marill? Marill rill marill!"_ What are you waiting for? Go and tell them already!_

Tracey hugged the blue mouse affectionately. "What would I ever do without you?"

"Marill marill rill." _Let's hope we never have to find out._

He set the Pokemon on the bed before rising to his feet. "Alright, I'll go tell them right now! Thanks for your help, Marill." He hurried out of the room.

Kazuki sat up as he heard a couple of knocks on the door. "I know who that is," he chuckled as he got to his feet and approached the door. He opened it, not surprised to see the Watcher standing there. "As I thought. Come on in, Tracey."

Tracey entered the room. He followed Kazuki to the bed and waited until Keita had sat up. "I've been thinking about what you said. About how maybe the three of us could have meant to be more than friends. I've found my answer."

"As have we," Keita replied.

"I'm still trying to work out my feelings, but I'm sure that I've fallen in love with both of you. I can't stand the thought of my life without you in it. I want to be with both of you forever and beyond."

"I feel the same way. All I could think about _that_ day was keeping you safe. Even after I'd...anyway, I could only keep thinking _thank goodness, he's safe_."

"Tracey, I've also realised I feel that same way," Kazuki added as he sat beside Keita. "I am still trying to work out my feelings to their full extent, but for now...I'd like to give us a chance. All three of us. If both you are fine with that?"

Keita nodded. "Of course, Kazuki! How about you, Tracey?"

"I was thinking the same thing. We can see if we'll work while we sort our feelings out."

"Then, from today..."

Kazuki nodded. "It's just a trial for now, but we're forming a three-way relationship."

Keita smiled widely. "Then, that means I can do this." And, at that, he rose to his feet, moved closer to Tracey and suddenly leaned in close. "You can stop me if you want."

Tracey was blushing, but he couldn't conceive the idea of saying no to what Keita was suggesting. He closed his eyes and leaned in that extra inch, allowing his lips to meet with Keita's.

Keita's eyes fluttered closed as he lightly massaged Tracey's lips with his own. He pulled back after a few seconds, his eyes opening. "I liked that."

Tracey nodded, still blushing. "Me too." He turned to Kazuki. "May I?"

The Chairman nodded, a smile gracing his lips. "Of course, Tracey." He waited until the Watcher had bent down enough before he leaned up just that extra couple of inches, and allowed his lips to meet with the younger teen's. He did as Keita did, and felt Tracey was reciprocating his actions.

Keita watched the kiss with a smile. _This really is meant to be..._

The kiss ended. Kazuki's eyes opened as he turned to Keita. "And of course, you can't miss out." He gave Keita a sweet kiss, not making it too passionate for the time being.

Tracey sat beside Keita on his other side. "They say that when you find the right person, your kiss has that extra spark to it. I felt it. With both of you."

Keita and Kazuki nodded in response. "As did I," they replied in unison.

Tracey and Kazuki wrapped their arms around Keita. Keita wrapped his good arm around Kazuki while resting his cheek against Tracey's to make up for not being able to embrace him. The atmosphere in the room was very peaceful, and all knew at that moment that the relationship between them had changed, but for the better.

Keita/Tracey: HAMU-HAMU HEAVEN!

Tracey was walking through Bell Liberty forest with Keita, both were still in their chibified-hamster forms. They found Yukihiko strolling along, he appeared to be deep in thought. "Naruse-san!" Keita called while Tracey called out "Yukihiko-hamu!"

The tennis club captain turned to the younger hamsters. Of course he was still in his chibified-hamster form. "Oh, Keita-hamu, Tracey-hamu."

"Is everything alright-hamu? You looked like you were thinking hard-hamu," Tracey commented.

"I'm alright-hamu. Just thinking about something-hamu."

"Can we help-hamu?" Keita asked.

"No, it's alright-hamu. Say, are you helping Tracey-hamu find that perfect thing to sketch-hamu?"

Keita nodded. "It's easier with more people-hamu."

Yukihiko nodded. "Maybe you can help me-hamu."

"Oh-hamu?"

"I'm trying to think of how to perfect my serve-hamu. Any suggestions-hamu?"

Neither knew how to answer. Keita had played tennis before, but he wasn't experienced enough to give pointers, and Tracey had never played a game in his life.

Yukihiko noticed the younger hamsters had gone quiet. "Hello-hamu?" He tapped them both, but no response. "Oh no-hamu. They're statues-hamu!"

Still confused, Tracey was tapping that blackboard with that baton again. Keita stood by the other side of it.

Yukihiko popped up. "Everyone is starting to work out their feelings for others-hamu. But, there are still two who need help-hamu. Is it time to interfere-hamu? Next time in _Newest Student At BL Gakuen: It's Time To Step In_. For those who keep reading, I shall show you something special!"


	11. It's Time To Step In

Chapter Eleven: It's Time To Step In

Once everything concerning _that day_ had calmed, it seemed everything was back to normal. That included, of course, Shunsuke worrying about his unrequited feelings for the captain of the tennis club. He'd noticed that Yukihiko hadn't gone after any more unsuspecting boys, which was really quite a shock. _What's stopping him? I'm sure there's someone else he'd like to call his Honey..._ Because of this, he decided to keep a close eye on him. He knew he couldn't get caught because Yukihiko considered him to be a friend, so all he had to do was hang out with him.

So, that's what Shunsuke did. He stayed by Yukihiko's side for a week, even sitting and watching tennis practise when he would've been making deliveries around the campus grounds. He noticed his game was a bit off, and it was noted by the Ozawa twins.

"Naruse-buchou's serve doesn't use as much power these days," Wataru said to his brother.

Kakeru nodded solemnly in agreement. "No, it doesn't. Is something holding him back?"

"I can't think of what would. Well, except for _that_." They'd heard from Yukihiko about what had happened to Keita. While they did consider him to be a friend, they still weren't very close to him, so that was why Tracey hadn't told them.

"Oh yes. Maybe that's what's bothering him these days."

"No, it can't be. He's been like this for a while now."

"You're right! It's from when that guy told him to stop calling him his _Honey_."

"Maybe we should have a word with him, Kakeru."

"Yes, we should have a word with him, Wataru."

Yukihiko saw the twins talking to each other. "Oi, practise isn't over yet, boys! Keep going!"

With a vow to ask Tracey what was wrong with Yukihiko, the twins turned back to Yukihiko, ready for practise to continue.

Shunsuke was also wondering what had caused Yukihiko's game to go off.

"Where is he, Wataru?"

"He'll be with Keita, Kakeru."

"So, we just need to find Keita?"

"Yes, and then we'll find Tracey."

Kakeru spotted the Watcher sitting alone, which was a surprise since he was always with Keita and Kazuki. "Found him!" He took his brother by the wrist and dragged him over there. "Hey, you!"

Tracey looked up as he heard Kakeru's voice. He saw the twins approaching him. "I know you, you're Kakeru and Wataru, right?"

"Yes, but we're not here to talk about that."

Wataru looked as angry as his brother. "What did you say to Naruse-buchou?"

Tracey blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Ever since he stopped calling you his _Honey_, his game has been off! He's been thinking about something else instead! What did you do to him?" Kakeru demanded.

"I only said to him that there is someone who does desire to be called his _Honey_, but I couldn't tell him who it was. I think he's just deep in thought about that."

"Deep in thought?" The twins asked in unison.

"Why would he have to think so hard about that?" Wataru added.

"Because this person really loves Yukihiko, and it could be that he has some feelings for him too. But, he needs to figure out who it is to avoid hurting that person."

"Why don't you just tell him? It's bothering him enough to make him sloppy, and he's a tennis champion!" Kakeru yelled.

"Hey! Stop yelling at Tracey!" Keita called as he and Kazuki came running over, Keita being mindful not to trip as it could hurt his arm even worse.

"It's Keita!" the twins exclaimed.

Keita arrived at the scene. "Why are you yelling at Tracey? What has he done to upset you?"

"He said something to Naruse-buchou!" Kakeru replied.

"And it's bothering him so much it's throwing him off his game!" Wataru added.

Kazuki nodded as he understood what the twins were talking about. "He's still thinking about his true _Honey_, isn't he?"

"Too much. He's distracted and his playing is terrible and it's all Tracey's fault!"

"Don't blame Tracey for anything. He just did what would be best."

"How would it be best?"

"I noticed how upset it made that person when he still hadn't been called Yukihiko's _Honey_, and he was the only one who held feelings for him. I wanted to help him realise that someone does love him," Tracey explained.

"Like I said, you should've just told him instead," Kakeru sighed. "Who is it?"

"Telling you would result in you telling Yukihiko, which would not result in a positive way for him, nor that person."

"We know who it is, but we don't want to interfere," Keita stated. He turned to Kazuki. "Though, it looks like things are getting out of hand. We might need to do something after all."

Kazuki nodded. "Agreed. We still won't tell him, but we can help steer him in the right direction."

"And in no time, he will be back up to speed once he's finally realised who it is," Tracey added. He turned to the twins. "We'll handle this. In the meantime, try to encourage him a bit."

"Encourage him?" the twins spoke in unison again.

"Sure! You're doubles champs, right? If you pick up your game, Naruse-san will want to play more intensely. He's got a competitive drive to him."

The twins exchanged looks. "That's true..."

"Then, that is what we'll do!" Wataru exclaimed.

"Let's find him and challenge him to a match!" Kakeru suggested.

"Didn't practise just end? We do want you to help encourage his game to improve again, but not wear him out. We'll go and talk to him and that person now, and later, you can challenge him," Kazuki stated.

"Okay!" The twins ran off, discussing their strategy.

Keita sat beside Tracey. "Are you alright?"

Tracey nodded. "I'm fine. I can tell they're just worried about Yukihiko."

"I'm glad. You know, they used to give me a hard time. But, eventually they'd cut it out, and even decided to call me one of their friends. We don't hang out often, but we do get along."

"We're sorry we're late," Kazuki added as he sat down beside Keita. "The rest of the club members were late in arriving, so we finished later."

"That's quite alright. So, how will we help Yukihiko realise his true _Honey_ is Shunsuke?" Tracey pondered.

"We can't just use the cliche ways of matchmaking, it has to be direct yet not. Telling Yukihiko exactly who it is, that's out of the question. But, we can give hints."

"Like what?" Keita queried.

"That someone is by your side a lot, he considers you to be a good friend. That will help narrow it down."

"He's cheerful, energetic and has a contagious smile."

"Exactly!"

Tracey thought hard about another hint that could be dropped. "He's very helpful, he'll go out of his way to assist someone."

"That's true concerning his deliveries."

"Okay, so we know what hints to drop, but what else?"

"We might need to give Shunsuke that nudge too," Keita suggested. "We might have to tell him that he should confess his feelings to Naruse-san."

Kazuki nodded. "That sounds necessary too."

"Alright, then! Let's get this plan underway!"

"Yeah!" Kazuki and Tracey cheered in agreement.

Keita/Tracey: HAMU-HAMU HEAVEN!

Chibified hamsters Tracey and Keita were still looking for what Tracey could use as his perfect sketch, and they found Kouji and Takuto who were still in their chibified-hamster forms. "Hello, Shinomiya-san, Iwai-san," Keita greeted.

"Hi, Takuto-hamu, Kouji-hamu," Tracey greeted.

"Itou-hamu, Tracey-hamu, how are you doing today-hamu?" Kouji asked.

"We're well-hamu," Keita replied.

"I see you're still on that search-hamu," Takuto noted.

Tracey nodded. "I still can't find what I'm looking for-hamu."

Takuto nodded. "If you don't mind, I know what you can sketch-hamu."

"Really-hamu?"

"Yes-hamu. But, I can't tell you just yet-hamu. You will have to find out soon-hamu."

"Oh-hamu..."

"But, I'm sure it won't take too long-hamu."

Tracey tapped that same blackboard with that same baton, question marks around him as he puzzled over what Takuto had in store. Keita was on the other side of the board, also appearing confused.

Kouji and Takuto popped up. "The decision has been made to help Naruse-hamu and Taki-hamu," Takuto stated.

"Will the plan work in the end-hamu?" Kouji added.

"Next time in _Newest Student At BL Gakuen: Commence Operation True Honey_."

"Keep an open mind as you continue this story-hamu."


	12. Commence Operation True Honey

Chapter Twelve: Commence Operation True Honey

First things first. They had to find Yukihiko and start dropping hints. They would only drop one to start with and wait for his conclusion. If by the next day he hadn't figured it out, then they'd leave another hint. Meanwhile, they'd confront Shunsuke and tell him it would be best to take a chance and confess his feelings to Yukihiko. Before Shunsuke makes the confession, they drop the final hint with Yukihiko, hoping he does clue into who it could be.

"Okay, now that we have the plan settled, it's time to put everything into action," Keita stated. "Tracey, you should drop the first hint."

The Watcher nodded. "Alright."

Kazuki spoke up. "But, if it turns out that Shunsuke-san is there as well, abort the mission and come back."

"Got it. Here goes nothing."

Keita and Kazuki watched as Tracey left the room. They exchanged worried expressions. Even if the plan was followed to the letter, there was still the simple fact that Yukihiko might not feel the same way. "We can only hope for success, right?" Keita asked.

"Right." Kazuki pulled him into an embrace. "That's all we can do for now."

Tracey spotted Yukihiko, and to his relief, he was alone. "Hey! Yukihiko!"

"Oh, if it isn't Tracey," the tennis club captain remarked as the Watcher ran over to him. "So, what's up?"

Tracey caught his breath before responding. "Wataru and Kakeru have noted with concern that your skills have been...well, a bit off lately. You're still thinking about what I said, aren't you?"

Yukihiko nodded. "It's hard to not think about that."

"Well, I've decided it's alright to give you a hint."

"Really?"

"It would help you see who I mean sooner, right?"

Yukihiko nodded. "So, what's the hint?"

"The person I am speaking of is constantly by your side, he thinks of you as a good friend."

"That's the hint?"

"That's all for now. You'll receive your next hint tomorrow if you need it."

"Alright."

"But, this should help narrow it down, right?"

The second-year nodded. "Yes, it does."

"Good. Then, I'll leave you to work it out, and if you haven't by tomorrow, then I'll give you the next hint at breakfast."

"Alright then. Thanks, Tracey."

"I'm only hoping you and that person can find your true happiness with each other."

"Just as you found yours?"

The Watcher blushed lightly. "How...how did you know?"

"Well, I was just teasing, but your response tells me you really have. But, the only ones I see you with most often are...wait, Keita? Or Kazuki?"

"Both," he responded, the blush still on his cheeks.

"Well, congratulations! I'm happy for you!"

"Thanks, Yukihiko. Well, I'd better leave you to think about who I meant. See ya!"

"See you later, Tracey." He watched the Watcher run off again. _He's certainly got a lot of energy. Now, who could he mean?_

Tracey returned to the room. "Alright, he's received his first hint, and he's figured out about us."

Keita laughed. "That sounds right. So, what did he say?"

"The hint I gave him does help narrow down his options quite a bit." He noticed Kazuki appeared worried. "Is everything alright, Kazuki?"

The taller male nodded. "I'm just hoping that our plan works out for both of them. We know of Shunsuke-san's feelings, but there's still a chance that Naruse-san may not feel anything more than friendship towards him."

Tracey nodded. "There is that possibility..."

"But, we can't just give up on them! Naruse-san might feel the same way, but he might not realise it because he's always finding others to call his _Honey_," Keita commented.

"That's one of the reasons I love you, Keita." Tracey sat beside him. "You're not the kind to give up on others."

Yukihiko thought about it all night long, even as he slept. It was hard to reach the conclusion after all, even though the options had been narrowed down. But, that meant not only those who also grew close to Keita after his arrival, but even the twins. Tracey had said it was one person, so it could be either of the twins, or it could be one of the other guys. But, who? Who was it? Who could it be?

The next morning, as they sat at the table eating their breakfast, they noticed Yukihiko still appeared bothered by who Tracey had meant. They weren't surprised that he'd approached their table. "How is it going?" Tracey asked after greeting him.

"Not too well. The options have been narrowed down, but there are still too many people..." Yukihiko sighed. He patted Marill on her head. "Good morning, Marill. Haven't seen you around lately."

Marill blushed lightly but refused to give an answer.

Tracey answered for her. "She's quite close to Tonosama."

Marill glanced up at her trainer. "Marill ma!" _Tracey!_

Tracey chuckled. "I just meant that you've become good friends with him."

Yukihiko blinked. "Tonosama? You mean Umino-sensei's cat? I thought he'd only ever be close to Umino-sensei!"

"Believe it or not, he'd bonded with Marill easily over _that_ week."

"Oh, okay."

"So, anyway, would you like your next hint?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay then." Tracey turned to Keita. "Your turn."

Keita nodded. "The person Tracey meant has a cheerful and energetic personality, his smile is very contagious."

Yukihiko nodded. "I think I'm starting to get who it is now."

"Really?" the other three asked, Marill continuing to eat her breakfast.

"Okay, it's either one of the twins or...hmm..."

They sweatdropped. Surely that hint would've been the most helpful!

"Wait a minute..."

"Yes?"

Yukihiko looked over to a redhead sitting at a table nearby. He saw the other second-year was wolfing down his breakfast, as he did have lots to do before class even started. "You mean...Shunsuke?"

Their eyes widened. Yukihiko understood who it was! "Yes. I noticed that he's become upset about never being called your _Honey_, only he'd prefer it for real," Tracey replied.

"I see...how could I not have realised it yesterday?"

_Or sooner for that matter_, Kazuki thought, though he knew it would be rude to voice it.

"But, I don't even know how I feel for him..."

_Crud! _Keita cursed mentally.

"I mean, I appreciate all he's ever done for me, and I'm glad he's always by my side..."

"Then, you should think of just how deeply your appreciation runs. Think about what life would be like without him. That's how I worked out how I feel for Kazuki and Keita," Tracey suggested. "That was Marill's idea."

"Well, she's a smart Pokemon." Yukihiko gave her another pat. "I'll have to work this out. Anyway, I'm getting hungry, so I'm going to get breakfast. See you later."

They watched as he left before exchanging looks. "We won't have Shunsuke-san confess just yet, we need to let Naruse-san work out his feelings," Kazuki suggested.

"Agreed," the younger teens voiced in unison.

It was no surprise that the twins approached them later that day as practise was ending. "Now what did you say to him?" they demanded to know.

"Yukihiko knows Shunsuke is the one who wants to be his _Honey_, but he doesn't know if he feels quite the same just yet, so he's trying to work that out," Tracey explained.

"It would've been better if he never knew who it was!" Kakeru screamed.

"Isn't that contradictory to what was said the other day?" Kazuki asked.

"Shut up, I wasn't talking to you!"

Wataru had to calm his brother, though he too was quite annoyed. "Calm down, it's not going to do anything."

Kakeru did calm. "We tried to challenge him, but even then, he was too distracted."

"It's not working at all," the twins sighed in unison.

"Then, that just means that Naruse-san is being serious in his considerations," Keita commented.

"Do you really think so?" Wataru questioned.

"I do. Once this has come to an end, he will be back to normal. Just give him some time."

"We can't give him too much, there's a tournament next month," Kakeru explained.

"That's why we want him to be playing his best," Wataru added.

"The last time he didn't do well in a tournament, he was miserable for the next month following."

"We don't want that to happen again," they voiced together.

Tracey smiled. "You really care about him, don't you?"

They nodded. "We're happy when Naruse-buchou is," Wataru stated quietly.

"We look up to him," Kakeru added.

"He's our hero!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Then, I am sure that everything will be alright," Tracey assured. "Yukihiko is quick to sort himself out, and with you there to support him, he will be alright."

"Do you really think so?"

"I do. I've noticed that about him in my time here."

"Why are you so observant?" Wataru questioned.

"I'm a Pokemon Watcher. Using those skills, I'm able to observe the behaviour of humans as well."

"Ohh...so that's why you know him so well..."

"It's like how I could tell that you two are truly worried about Yukihiko. You appeared aggressive, but underneath that was deep concern."

"Wow, you're good," Kakeru remarked. "So, Naruse-buchou really will be alright?"

"I stake my pride as a Watcher on it."

The twins exchanged looks before smiling and nodding. "Then, we'll take your word for it. Bye!" they stated before walking off.

"That's a lot at stake, Tracey. Are you sure everything will be alright?" Kazuki questioned.

"I know it will be. I'm not a fortuneteller, but with my observational skills, I'm able to pick up a few things here and there. And, I know something that Yukihiko still has yet to realise."

"You can't mean..."

"Yes. He loves Shunsuke just as much. Every time I've seen them together, I was always able to pick up hints here and there. I noticed he was always standing quite close to him, closer than friends normally would. There's always a certain twinkle in his eyes whenever he's looking at Shunsuke. I've even noticed the tone in his voice when they have a conversation."

Keita's eyes widened. "You really are good!"

Tracey blushed. "I still have a long way to go..."

"After hearing all of that, I refuse to believe that! None of us would've noticed that, no matter how much time we spend with them!" He leaned in close and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "You truly are amazing, Tracey!"

Kazuki nodded in agreement. "It looks like this plan will be a success after all!"

Keita/Tracey: HAMU-HAMU HEAVEN!

The two chibified hamsters were strolling through the forest, still on that search and still wondering what Takuto had meant by knowing of the perfect thing to sketch. They came across Chibified-hamster Omi on his laptop. He appeared to be in deep focus. "Shichijo-san!" Keita called as Tracey called out, "Omi-hamu!"

The silver-haired hamster looked up at the younger teens. "Oh, hello, Itou-kun, Tracey-hamu."

"You're focusing really hard, Shichijo-san! Are you doing something complicated again-hamu?"

"No, I'm in the midst of a battle-hamu."

"A battle-hamu? With Nakajima-san?"

"No, this time it's not with Nakajima-san."

"Then, who's sending you viruses-hamu?"

"I never said it was a virus battle-hamu."

Tracey sweatdropped. "You have virus battles against Hideaki-hamu?"

Omi nodded. "It's fun yet dangerous at the same time-hamu."

"So, if you're not battling Nakajima-san, and it's not a virus battle, then what is it-hamu?"

"Is it a Pokemon battle simulation-hamu?" Tracey asked.

"Not that either-hamu." Omi was hitting the keys furiously. "I'm trying to prove to Kaoru that World of Warcraft is not a waste of my time-hamu."

The younger hamsters sweatdropped, not really expecting to hear that answer. Neither of them thought Omi was into MMORPGs.

Tracey tapped that same blackboard with that same baton, while Keita stood on the other side of it.

Omi popped up. "It seems _Operation True Honey_ might work out after all, but will Naruse-san realise it as well-hamu? And, what's that letter that Tracey-hamu received-hamu?"

As Omi said that, a letter appeared in Keita's paw and he handed it to Tracey who stared at it in confusion.

"Next time in _Newest Student At BL Gakuen: Could Our Ending Not Be So Happy?_. I hope this story continues to tickle your sweet tooth-hamu!"


	13. Could Our Ending Not Be So Happy?

Chapter Thirteen: Could Our Ending Not Be So Happy?

Yukihiko continued to think about how he felt about the redhead constantly by his side, especially of late. It wasn't easy, but somehow he would find the answer to his question: _Do I love Shunsuke?_

"And then, following that adventure, we decided to check out a performance on a Pokemon Showboat," Tracey was telling Keita and Kazuki. "It seemed like the Pokemon were talking, but it was really actors providing the voices while the Pokemon moved their mouths."

"That would take a lot of practise to perfect. You'd have to get the timing absolutely perfect and find that synch," Kazuki remarked.

"Ash mentioned it was difficult, but he did a great job."

"Ash did?"

"Yeah. One of the actors lost his voice because Weezing's Smoke Screen affected his throat. We all decided to help out with the show, and Ash provided the voice for Pikachu."

"I wish I could've been there, that would've been incredible to see," Keita commented.

"It certainly was quite a sight."

Marill jumped up and down. "Marill rill marill!" _It was so much fun!_

"While Misty and I didn't give voices to our Pokemon, we still allowed them to dance on the stage as well." Tracey patted Marill who ceased jumping so she could be pet. "Marill had a lot of fun that day."

Marill cooed as she felt her trainer scratch behind her ears. Suddenly, her ears twitched. "Marill rill marill rill." _I hear a bike approaching._

"A bike?"

"Must be Shunsuke," Keita stated.

Sure enough, within seconds, Shunsuke arrived on his bike, pedalling at his favourite speed...breakneck. "Oh, good, I found you!" He pulled a letter out of his jacket pocket. "Here, Trace, this arrived for you."

Tracey accepted the letter. "Thanks, Shunsuke."

"Got more deliveries to make, so see ya later!" He waved before taking off.

Tracey had a look at the envelope he'd received. "It's from Professor Oak."

Marill, Kazuki and Keita looked at him as he opened it. They watched him as he read it, and were surprised when his expression became saddened.

"I have to go back to Pallet Town?"

They were in Tracey's room. The words _I have to go back to Pallet Town?_ still sounding through their heads. "Tracey, what happened?" Keita queried.

"The professor and Mrs. Ketchum have the flu, so I have to go back and help take care of them and the lab. The professor tried contacting Gary, but he hasn't heard from him yet. So, I'm the only option, otherwise it would be the Pokemon taking care of the lab."

"Well, after they have recovered and work is running smoothly, you'll be able to come back, right?"

"I'm not sure. While Mrs. Ketchum usually recovers from the flu quickly, it's a different story with the professor. Last year when he caught it, he was sick in bed for months. It's always worst on people fifty years and over. If I'm gone for that long, then I'll fall behind in my schoolwork and might not be able to return."

"I promise you that you are always welcome to return, no matter what happens, Tracey," Kazuki stated firmly.

"Thanks, Kazuki."

"And we'll help you to catch up. You would've done the same for us."

"But, this is very sudden..." Keita whispered. "Wasn't it the professor who told you to come here in the first place?"

"Yes, but it was also the professor who took me on as his assistant. One of the tasks as his assistant is to look after the lab when he's unable to; whether because of illness or leaving the lab for other reasons. I'm sorry, but I have to go back."

"Tracey..."

"But, as soon as everything's up to speed again, I'll come back here. I promise."

"We'll always welcome you back."

"When do you have to leave?" Kazuki asked.

"Professor Oak said I don't have to hurry back as Mr. Mime is helping Mrs. Ketchum, but it would be best if I returned as soon as possible. That means I have enough time to say goodbye to everyone."

Marill nodded. "Marill rill ma marill." _And I can say goodbye to Tonosama_.

"We're going to miss you. You know that, right?" Keita asked.

"I know, and I'll miss both of you very much. I'll never stop thinking about you."

"Our time apart won't be long. Holidays are coming up. We can visit you in Pallet Town, and if you still need help, we can give it to you," Kazuki suggested.

"I'd love that."

"If anyone else wants to come, can they too?" Keita queried.

"Sure. It would be a good experience for them to see the other Pokemon, and it would be nice having my friends with me." He rose from the bed. "Right, it's time to let everyone else know."

"I see..." Takuto whispered as he heard the news. "It is a real shame that you have to leave so soon."

"But, I will be coming back. And, if you'd like, during the holidays, you're welcome to come by the lab."

"That sounds like a fine idea. I will discuss it with Kouji."

"Thank you for everything, Takuto. I'm glad I got to meet you."

"Please don't say that. It makes it sound like you'll never return."

"Still, I mean it."

"Alright, then."

"You're leaving?" Shunsuke exclaimed. "I never should've given you that letter if it meant you had to leave!"

"It's alright, Shunsuke. It was important for me to learn what I did."

"Yeah, but still..."

"And I won't be gone forever. I will come back once everything has been sorted out. And, during the holidays, you're more than welcome to come visit me at the lab."

"Sure thing, Trace. I'd love to see the Pokemon there."

"Cool."

"So, you have to leave?" Kouji questioned as he turned to the Watcher.

"Yes. They need me back in Pallet Town."

"I see. Then, that's what you must do. Does Takuto know about this?"

"Yes. I offered for him to come to the lab during the holidays. You're welcome to as well, of course."

"Of course. Takuto and I will discuss it."

"Hey, Kouji, thanks for helping me during _that_ week."

"It's never easy to relive past traumas. I'm glad you're alright now."

"Thank you."

"What? You're leaving?" Yukihiko asked. He was at practise with the twins, but he told them it was time for a break when he noticed Tracey standing nearby.

"Yes. I have to go back to Pallet Town to look after the lab."

"You've only been here for a month and a half."

"And I'm glad for that time here."

"Well, it's not gonna be the same without you."

"You're welcome to come by the lab during the holidays if you'd like."

"Sure, sounds great!"

"Wataru and Kakeru are also invited." Tracey turned to a nearby bush. "Okay, you two?"

"Wow, you're good!" the twins exclaimed as they came out of the bushes.

Kaoru set down his cup of tea as Omi turned away from the computer screen. "So, you must return to Pallet Town?" Kaoru asked.

"I do. It's only for a few months, but then I'll return."

"Very well then."

"If you'd like, during the holidays, you're welcome to visit the lab."

Omi nodded. "That sounds like a fine suggestion, doesn't it, Kaoru?"

The strawberry blond nodded. "Then, that is how we shall spend our holidays." He smiled. "So, be sure to expect us as soon as the holidays have started."

"I'll be prepared," Tracey assured.

"Wait, what? But, you've only been here for...what, two months?" Tetsuya exclaimed.

Tracey nodded. "It has been a short time, but I am needed back in Pallet Town. It's just until everything's back up to speed, then I'm coming right back."

"Well, as long as you're coming back..."

"Also, I'm inviting both you and Hideaki to come to the lab during the holidays to see the Pokemon there."

"Sounds great, I know I'll be there." Tetsuya turned to Hideaki who was cursing under his breath. "Can't you and Omi cut that out for one day?"

Hideaki just chuckled before rapidly typing. "I'll be attending the visit to the lab as well."

"Then, we'll both be seeing ya later, huh?"

The Watcher nodded. "Thank you for everything during the last couple of months."

"More to come when you get back."

The final farewells were to Umino-sensei and Tonosama. "I see, so you're leaving for a while..." Umino-sensei sighed. "We'll miss both of you, won't we, Tonosama?"

The cat let out a low meow. He knew he was going to miss Marill a lot.

"Mr. Umino, you're welcome to come to the lab during the holidays. If the professor's well enough, you could even talk with him about Pokemon. If not, at least you can see many species first-hand," Tracey invited.

"I'd love to! And Tonosama can play with Marill some more before you can return!"

Marill had tears in her eyes as she looked at her new friend. "Marill marill. Rill, marill marill rill ma marill." _I'm going to miss you. But, I know that we can see each other again._

Tonosama nodded. "Meow meow. Rawr mew meow." _That's right. I'll visit you when Satoshi visits the lab._

The four of them stood outside the school gates. Marill was not in Tracey's arms, it made it easier for him to embrace Kazuki and Keita.

Keita stepped forward first and wrapped one arm around Tracey. He felt the Watcher return to embrace with both arms circling him. "I'm really going to miss you, Trace. I wish you didn't have to leave."

"But, I will be coming back, Keita, and you'll be visiting me. Our time apart won't be long." Tracey gave Keita a kiss on the cheek, which led to the redhead moving enough so they could share a chaste liplock. It had to end, and when it did, Tracey whispered, "I love you so much, Keita. I'm going to miss you a lot."

Keita nodded. "I love you as well, Trace."

Kazuki watched as the embrace was broken, and waited until Tracey had stepped closer to him. "I'm looking forward to seeing you again in the near future, Tracey," he commented as he embraced the Watcher tightly, feeling the embrace being returned. "Take care of yourself, alright?"

"I will. I'm going to miss you a lot, Kazuki." After maneuvering enough, he was in the right position to share a chaste kiss with the older male. When it ended, he whispered shakily, "I love you so much, Kazuki."

"And I love you too, Tracey."

Keita scooped Marill up and held her in his arms. "Don't think for a second that we won't miss you too, Marill."

Kazuki nodded as he and Tracey broke their embrace. He patted the mouse on her head. "Look after him for us, alright?"

Marill nodded. "Marill marill rill. Marill marill." _You don't even have to ask. I'll miss both of you a lot too._

Keita handed the blue mouse to her trainer as an Abra appeared suddenly. "So, is this the same Abra that helped you?"

Tracey nodded. "The very same. He must've sensed it was time to leave."

"We'll definitely come by the lab. We'll definitely come to see you again!"

The Watcher felt something run down his cheek. His vision was starting to blur. "Oh man, I told myself not to cry, it only makes this harder..."

Kazuki pulled Keita close as he noticed the redhead's blue eyes were also filling with tears. He felt like crying himself. After so many years, they'd been reunited. They fell in love. But, now they have to part again after such a short time. "See you next time, Tracey."

The Abra stepped forward and placed his hand on Tracey's thigh. He was signalling that it was time to leave. When he felt his mind linking with the Watcher's, he probed for the image of where he was to go and saw it. In a flash, the Pokemon vanished, along with Tracey and Marill.

After seeing them vanish, Keita turned to Kazuki and buried his face in the older male's chest as he started to let out tiny sobs.

Kazuki held Keita tight, still minding his arm. "Keita..."

Keita/Tracey: HAMU-HAMU HEAVEN!

Tracey and Keita, still chibified hamsters, kept looking for that perfect thing to sketch, when they were approached by Takuto, still in his own chibified hamster form. "I'm glad I found you-hamu. Everything is all set and waiting for you-hamu," Takuto stated with a smile.

"What is it-hamu?" Tracey questioned.

"The perfect thing for you to sketch-hamu. Please, follow me-hamu." Takuto led them through Bell Liberty Forest until they came to a sunny clearing where everyone was gathered. Tetsuya, Hideaki, Omi, Kaoru, Yukihiko, Shunsuke, Kouji, Kakeru, Wataru, Umino-sensei and Kazuki, all chibified hamsters. Tonosama was standing behind all of them, he was still a giant cat.

Keita's eyes widened. "Of course-hamu! This is definitely going to make the perfect sketch-hamu!"

Tracey nodded as he looked at all of his friends. "What could be more special than a sketch of your friends-hamu?"

Once everyone was in position, Tracey requesting some moves to be made, the sketch was finally started.

Tracey, Keita and Kazuki all jumped up in front of that large blackboard that Tracey was always tapping in previous chapters. This time, it was Tracey's time to speak. "Leaving Bell Liberty wasn't easy, and it shows in my behaviour at the lab-hamu. But then I get many visitors before the holidays are even meant to be starting-hamu!" He pulled both of his beloved close. "Next time, the final chapter of _Newest Student At BL Gakuen:_ _Together Forever_. Please be sure to observe carefully as you read, as some delightful changes will happen-hamu!"

Keita and Kazuki both held Tracey in a shared embrace, smiling just as widely as he was. "Thank you for sharing in our happiness-hamu!" the trio chorused.


End file.
